Freak
by kmel
Summary: When Dudley witnesses the abuse of his cousin he rescues him and sends a message to the Wizarding World. This starts a series of events that neither boy could ever have imagined.
1. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I am brunette and Canadian so I obviously don't own Harry Potter. 

His first clue had been the fact that Aunt Petunia was nowhere in sight when he had arrived home from his 4th year at Hogwarts. When his uncle picked him up from Kings Cross station he was alone, and since he had arrived at his so called home his life had been a blur of chores and beatings from his uncle, and every night he was plagued with nightmares of the death of Cedric Diggory.

When Harry Potter had awoken that morning though he knew something was different. He awoke to the pounding of the stairs above his cupboard that only Dudley could make. That day seemed normal, he made breakfast, weeded the garden, made lunch, painted the shed, made dinner, and then returned to his cupboard. well All except for the fact that Dudley kept staring at him as he went about his chores, but didn't say anything. However it was the familiar fear of his early summer vacation that returned to him that evening when Vernon Dursley returned home.

"Freak" Vernon slurred as he pulled Harry out of his cupboard where he had been hiding, "It's all your fault boy." Harry didn't know what his uncle was referring to, not that that was unusual when it came to Vernon, but he knew better than to question. The scent of alcohol was overpowering and Harry just hoped his uncles rage would abate soon, not that that was at all likely. He attempted to brace himself for the first burst of pain, but like always even though it was expected it still hurt unbearably. He took it stoically for as long as possible, but soon enough heard sobs and pleading in his own voice. Still Vernon didn't let up, but Harry realized he was about to lose consciousness and the last thing he saw before blacking out was the frightened face of his cousin Dudley.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Come on Harry, you have to wake up" was the first thing Harry Potter heard when he came to, but the world was blurry and he realized he didn't have his glasses. It sounded like Dudley, but Dudley would never sound that worried about Harry. "I'm sorry Harry, it's all my fault. Dad blamed you for my getting expelled, but it was all my fault" the sobbing voice said, and Harry was shocked at the realization that it was definitely Dudley.

"Dud" he said weakly, "Where are we? Where are my glasses?" Harry felt truly unnerved without his glasses, but oddly enough felt his wand in his hand. The last time he had checked Vernon had had it locked up somewhere, and Harry hadn't expected to see it ever again. He herd a sigh of relief from above him and looked at the blur that he assumed was Dudley.

"I, um don't really know where we are. After Dad went to bed I stole you out of the house, you couldn't stay there. He would've… would've… I doubt you would've made it back to school" Dudley stuttered, "and erm, well Dad broke your glasses, but I got all your school stuff, so you can just do some ma, well the m word and fix it right?" Harry sighed realizing how little Dudley knew about magic and wishing he knew where they were.

"Did you manage to get Hedwig out" Harry asked Dudley his mind whirling. Without his glasses he would have to rely on Dudley, though his cousin didn't seem to mean him any harm he was still weary. He knew if Hedwig was there he could write a letter to the Order and they would come and get him, if they could figure out where they were that is.

"Yeah, and I wrote a letter saying what happened and sent her to someone who could help" Dudley told him, "I'm not sure if I trust the owl to get the letter to the right person, but I couldn't see any other option." Dudley was breathing hard and Harry could tell he was nervous, this was probably the only rebellious thing his cousin had done in his whole life and so Harry tried to sit up to reassure him, but met with only blinding pain. "Go back to sleep Harry, those people should be here soon" Dudley said, but suddenly Harry realized just how much Dudley had given up to help him. Dudley wasn't a wizard, but he had given up his loving, muggle family to help one. Harry didn't know what would happen when someone from the Order did get here, but he knew he couldn't leave Dudley behind.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Severus Snape was not in a good mood, a snowy owl had been tapping at his window since the previous night. God forbid he get one summer vacation off, the first time in all the years since he had been teaching that he chose to go on vacation and within hours he was being bothered. He didn't even know how the ruddy bird had found the house. He had chosen the manor in Canada because of its strong wards, and a bird could not even get through them unless it was an emergency. Despite the fact that he realized that it had to be an emergency he had studiously ignored it's tapping for hours.

Finally after breakfast he decided he had had enough and opened the window for the now irritated bird. It hooted angrily and nipped his large nose much to Severus' unhappiness. He pulled the letter off the bird and was confronted with the worst penmanship he had ever laid eyes on, even the dunderheaded first years that he taught had better writing skills. He finally managed to piece it together and paled as he realized it was a plea for help for Potter, he may not have liked the child, but he knew immediately that he should not have ignored this. The writer claimed to be Potter's cousin, and he said he had stolen Potter from his relatives house and he was in dire need for medical attention. Why the owl had come for him and not someone else he did not know, but unfortunately it had and it said that Potter and his cousin were hiding out in a park near the relatives house. He stood and apparated to the park and began to hunt the two boys down.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: I know it's short, but I had to set some things up. I'd love some reviews with constructive criticism since this is my first time writing fan fiction. Hope you enjoyed and I promise a longer chapter next time.


	2. Discoveries

Disclaimer: Still brunette, sill Canadian, still not J.K. Rowling.

At midday Severus Snape was still searching the park for Potter and his cousin. When the letter had said park Severus had not expected it to be this large, and unfortunately the place was crowded with muggles so using magic was not an option. The normally menacing man was dressed in muggle clothing which (in his opinion) was not nearly as impressive or terrifying as robes, but when among muggles do as the muggles do, as the old saying went. He stalked through the park looking and listening for any indication that the boys were in the vicinity.

"Have you seen this boy" a loud ringing male voice said to his right and Snape glared as a flyer was shoved in front of his face and he was met with a picture of an overweight, blond boy , and looked up to meet the gaze of the man he assumed to be the boys father because of their similarities. "He's been missing since last night, kidnapped by the boy we had to take in when his lazy parents were killed in a drunken car crash" the blond man said angrily, "my wife and I send the boy to a school for criminals, St. Brutus' you know-" Snape however had effectively quieted the mans tirade with a single glare, did the simpleton really think he wanted to hear his life story. "I've not seen the boy" he told him putting the flyer in his pocket. The other man seemed disappointed that he couldn't share his tragic story with the stranger, but he simply said, "The home number's on there if you see the boy. My wife and I are desperately worried" and walked away.

Snape stood silently watching the man leave, before he had been approached he had heard a rustling in the bushes he was sure of it. He went to check though and no one was there, and he made a decision that if he didn't find the boys in the next hour he was leaving no matter what the consequences. With a sigh he continued to search, he had been hoping to enjoy his vacation.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dudley Dursley was frightened, more so than he had ever been in his entire life. He had heard the voice of his father, and desperately wanted to just run home and be safe with his mum and dad, but he knew he couldn't do that. Vernon was a monster, he had seen it with his own eyes, and he was worried that Harry might be getting worse, but at the same time he was angry that the freaks hadn't found them yet. He knew the owl wouldn't be able to get the letter to anyone, let alone anyone who could help his cousin. He had managed to drag Harry away from where Vernon's voice had been, and he knew he had made the right decision, in the light of day Harry looked even worse than he had expected. His skin was varying shades of black, blue, and purple, he had a lot of cuts with dried blood on them and he just didn't look at all healthy.

Suddenly a blood curdling scream came out of the mouth of his cousin and Harry was shaking. Dudley didn't know what else to do, but he clamped his hand on top of his cousins mouth and muffled the screams. However, he obviously wasn't quick enough because a dark shadow loomed over him, they had been found.

When he heard the sharp intake of breath he knew it wasn't his father though and he turned around still trying to muffle his cousins sounds though he had stopped screaming and now lay sobbing though he was still asleep.

"When did Mr. Potter sustain these injuries" Dudley heard the tall man ask as he also fell to his knees beside him and began examining his cousin. With shock Dudley realized that this must be one of the people from Harry's world, and he was here to help. Dudley thought he would recognize him from the times he had had to go with his mum and dad to pick Harry up from the train station, but he didn't. "Can you speak, or are you as dunderheaded as your father" the man snapped at him.

"Um, um, sometime l- l- last night" Dudley stuttered as he watched the man pull out a vial of something a dark pinkish color, open his cousins mouth and force him to drink it. "Wait, my father, when did you meet him?" Dudley asked suspiciously, "and what are you making him drink?" He worried that maybe this wasn't one of the freaks after all, maybe it was one of his fathers friends and he was poisoning his cousin.

The stranger pulled a flyer out of his pocket and handed it to him, and he gazed at it with shock. It was a poster that claimed him missing, he had never even thought that his parents might try something like this, if anyone had seen him… he didn't dwell on the thought as he realized the stranger was speaking to him. "It's a blood replenishing potion Dursley, it's the only one I thought to bring with me because it will keep him stabilized long enough so that we can return to my residence and I can heal him there" the man said and grabbed his arm.

Suddenly he felt like he was being suffocated, but when he could breathe again he was in a very nice room that he didn't recognize. The tall man was laying Harry in a large bed and Dudley jumped when a loud crack sounded and there was an ugly little thing with eyes like big blue tennis balls standing in the room. He ran across the room so that he was as far from the thing as he could get, and hoped it didn't see him.

"What can Palmer do for Master Severus" the little thing asked the tall man.

"Palmer, please fetch my stock of healing potions, and bring something to eat for Dursley" the man, apparently called Severus, (a strange name if Dudley had ever heard one) told the thing and motioned towards him. Within moments it returned with a case full of vials like they used in chemistry at Smeltings which it then attached to the wall beside Severus and a tray of food which it handed to Dudley. He took it nervously and thanked it looking wearily at the drink because it didn't resemble or smell like anything he had ever had before. Noticing his look Severus told him it was pumpkin juice, and it was a wizard thing and that it was very tasty, and not to bother him while he took care of Potter.

Snape on the other hand was overwhelmed just looking at the numerous injuries Potter had received. He summoned parchment and a quill and ran a diagnostic spell over the boy as the quill listed his current injuries from most serious to least. Once the quill was done Severus began reading and turned, if possible, paler than usual and set to work first giving Potter a potion that would put him into a healing sleep. He didn't want to think about what would happen if Potter awoke before he was done tending to the injuries, the pain would be excruciating.

"How did Potter get injured" he asked Dursley as soon as the boy had finished eating and had ventured out of the corner, though he noticed the boy hadn't touched the pumpkin juice. He had a sinking feeling that he knew how Potter had been injured, but he didn't want to believe it. He just wanted Potter to be the golden boy again, the one treated like gold by his relatives, and arrogant as his father, but the uncles tirade had effectively killed that notion. He heard a mumble from Dursley, but since he was busy concentrating on using healing spells and forcing potions down Potters throat he hadn't been able to make it out. "Speak up Dursley" he growled at the boy.

"It… it was my father" he heard the boy say and pursed his already thin lips, he had suspected, but had not wanted to be proved right. The idea that he would miss something like abuse in one of his students, especially after what he had gone through as a child was unacceptable to him, but yet it seemed he had.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dudley stood quietly next to the Severus man while he worked, he could see that his cousins breathing was evening out, and after he had put some gooey purple stuff on his bruises at Severus' request the bruises had started to fade. Dudley's worry about his cousin began to recede and now he started worrying about himself. He was with a man he did not know, and had no clue where he was, and his cousin, the only one who could potentially protect them with his magic was in a deep sleep. Suddenly the Severus man grabbed his arm and Dudley was afraid that he was going to do that thing where Dudley couldn't breathe again, but instead found himself being steered out of the room.

"There's nothing you can do for him, and you've been through a lot today" Severus said, his voice not nearly as sharp as before, "We're going to have dinner and then you're going to tell me what you know while a room is prepared for you. Potter shouldn't awake until morning and you will need sleep as well." Dudley was relieved when they arrived in a small dining room, but had to admit he missed the telly at home, having a discussion with this man didn't seem like it would be much fun. The dinner on the table smelled delicious though, but there was that icky drink by his plate again and that little creature, Parker, or Pompom, or whatever it's name was was waiting beside the table.

"Palmer, please ready the room next to our other guests for Dursley here" Severus said to the thing that was named Palmer. Dudley hoped he would remember that.

"Yes, Master Severus" Palmer said with a loud bow and then he disappeared with a loud crack.

They ate in silence for a few moments and then the whole story just came pouring out of Dudley.

"Well, Mum and Dad never liked Harry. They called him the freak and he did do freaky things. One time he even set a snake on me at the zoo, that was just before that scary giant came and told him he was a wizard and that he was going to that school for other freaks just like him" Dudley began, "And I guess Dad especially wasn't nice to him at all, but I don't think he really hurt him until this summer, not even when he blew up Aunt Marge. It was all my fault, I got expelled from Smeltings because freaky things started happening and I always seemed to be in the middle of them, and someone ended up in the hospital because they got blasted against the wall and they blamed me even though I didn't even touch the guy. So Dad knew it had to be Harry's fault because freaky things are always his fault and they were probably teaching him how to do freaky things long distance at the school he goes to."

"Should I assume that in your father's house freaky is a synonym for magic and freak for wizard" interrupted the man sounding quite snide.

"Yeah, Mum and Dad really don't like that sort of thing, they're very proud that they are 100% normal, but Harry was kind of a threat to their normalcy" Dudley admitted.

"The day when beating a child is considered normal is the day that tany goodness in humanity ceases to exist" Severus said darkly, but then Dudley went back to his story.

"Anyways, at the beginning of the summer Mum took me to visit Aunt Marge for a few weeks, but when we returned home Harry was back to sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs instead of my second bedroom. I wanted to ask Harry if he had any idea what could have happened at Smeltings, so on my first night back at home I was going to go talk to Harry and see if he knew anything, but when I went to go see him Dad was with him, and he was drunk and he was blaming Harry for my getting expelled" Dudley explained nervously, "and Dad started hitting him, and hitting him and when Harry fell he just started kicking him and beating him with his belt, and then I ran back to my room because I couldn't watch anymore. Once I knew Dad was asleep I went and broke Harry's school stuff out of the basement where he'd locked it up, and then I got him out too, but he was unconscious and I didn't know what to do so I sent the latter with his owl and told it to find someone who could help him, and well, you know the rest of the story."

It had taken him quite awhile to get the story out around the food he was eating, though he still didn't touch the juice. Snape noticed and called Palmer back and got him some water instead.

"Dursley, I think it's time for you to sleep now, your cousin should wake tomorrow, and he will be quite worried if you're not there, especially if he sees me" Severus told the boy, before Dursley could ask he answered the unasked question, "I am one of your cousins professors, his Potions professor to be exact, and we have never gotten along. Though you have obviously not treated Potter perfectly in the past you removed him from the situation which is more than I've ever done for him." By this time they had reached the bedroom next to his cousins and Dudley poked in his head to check up on his cousin, but he was sleeping soundly and suddenly Dudley was tired as well. "There are nightclothes in the dresser, they will shrink or expand to fit. If you have need of anything in the night simply call Palmer and he will come immediately" the professor told him.

Dudley walked into the bedroom and marveled at the gigantic bed, his parents gave him everything he wanted, but he had never even seen a bed this large. When he put on the nightclothes it didn't even disturb him when they magically changed to fit him even though it normally would, he was just too exhausted to care. As soon as his head hit the fluffy pillow he was out like a light, though in a corner of his mind he still worried deeply about Harry. Unfortunately he was awoken in the middle of the night by terrified screams from the room next door.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Wow, more than twice as long as last time. Hope you're enjoying it, and as always reviews are welcomed. A special thanks to the following for their reviews:

wingnutdawn

kewr69

Fire From Above


	3. Failures

Disclaimer: I'm still me, and I still have nothing to do with Harry Potter.

A/N: I would like to say that I'm sorry for the lag in update time, but life gets in the way. I'll try and update regularly though. Also I'm aware that Snape is rather OOC, but there are reasons for this:

a) he's still rather in shock at finding Harry in this condition

b) he also had some abuse in his upbringing (though not as bad as Harry's)

c) most importantly, up to this point Harry has been unconscious

Enjoy the chapter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dudley Dursley awoke with a start when he heard screaming from the room next door. For a moment he lay in the unfamiliar bed trying to figure out what was happening, but it all came flooding back to him, and he jumped out of the bed with a loud thud as he realized that the screaming was coming from his cousins room. As he rushed into the room he flicked on the lights, but the screams had subsided by the time he arrived and his cousin was sitting on the large bed breathing heavily.

"Harry" Dudley said softly not wanting to frighten him, "It's Dudley, are you ok? Well, I mean you're obviously not ok, but is there anything I can do?" He watched as Harry's face turned towards him and remembered that his cousin still couldn't see as his glasses had not been replaced by the professor. He approached the bed slowly and sat beside his cousin.

"Dud, where are we" his cousin said sounding confused, "The last thing I really remember was Uncle Vernon and pain, and then everything sort of goes fuzzy."

"Oh, um well I got you out of the house and then I sent a letter to the freaks and one came and rescued us, and we're at his house, well I assume it's his house anyway" Dudley explained trying to remember anything about the professor, he thought the professor had told him what class he taught, but he couldn't remember it now.

"Who is it" Harry asked him, "Is it Sirius?"

"Err, I don't know his name" Dudley admitted, "but he said he was one of your professors at school. I'm not sure which class though." He turned to Harry who seemed to be trying to figure out which of his teachers it could possibly be.

"Is he really old? It could be Dumbledore" Harry said, "The only other male professor I can think of who'd rescue me would be Flitwick, you would've recognized Hagrid after all." Dudley wasn't sure if Harry was speaking to him or to himself, but he was trying to recall something the professor had said that might help Harry identify him.

"Oh! I remember, he said you didn't get along very well" Dudley said loudly, satisfied that he had remembered it. However his glee faded when he saw his cousin go white as a sheet. Dudley recognized that look from when he and his friends would gang up on a kid at school, it was pure terror, and that worried Dudley more than anything because he had never seen Harry with that look no, matter what had happened Harry had always been brave about it.

"Is he tall, with greasy black hair, and a big nose" Harry asked in a whisper, almost dreading the answer.

"Yeah, that's right" Dudley said knowing he would probably never forget the look of the man, he was the epitome of a freak, appearance wise at least. He watched as Harry stood up, and started groping, trying to find something.

"Dud, do you see my wand, we have to leave now" Harry said, "That's Professor Snape, and he absolutely despises me."

Dudley looked around quickly, "Sorry Harry I think he probably took it" he told his cousin, "but if he hates you so much then why did he rescue you, shouldn't he have just left you to suffer?" He was honestly confused, and the man, Professor Snape, didn't seem to hate his cousin. He wasn't going to pretend that Professor Snape was nice, because he certainly seemed rather mean, but he didn't act like he despised his cousin.

"He was probably just worried that Professor Dumbledore would sack him if he let me die when he could've done something about it" Harry said snidely, "but if you don't want to go back to Privet Drive we need to get out of here, and I for one definitely do not. So let's get out of here." Dudley grabbed his cousins arm and lumbered towards the door, but as soon as he grabbed the handle there was a loud crack and that ugly little thing called Palmer appeared.

"Oh no sir, Master Severus says that sick boy must stay in bed" Palmer told them, "Sick boy must not hurt himself." Dudley glanced at his cousin, but seeing his grim look decided to ignore the thing. When he went to push open the door there was another loud crack and Harry was back in the bed and Palmer was gone. Dudley hurried back to the bed and knew they had to keep trying.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Master Severus sir, the boys is trying to get out of the sick boys room" Severus Snape heard Palmer say as he awoke. He took a deep breath and remembered exactly what had happened the previous day. He was not surprised that Potter was trying to escape, he had expected it from the Gryffindor golden boy.

"Thank you for informing me Palmer" he told the elf dismissing him and he stood up and got ready to speak with the insolent boy. He had been much fonder of Potter when he was unconscious, unfortunately Potter had to wake at some point. "Just like his father" he grumbled under his breath as he approached Potter's door. He flung it open, "Just what do you think you are doing Potter? I would like an explanation for your absurd behavior immediately" he ordered as he took in the bizarre scene. The Dursley boy was carrying Potter and seemed to be about to drop him out of the window. "Mr. Dursley, unless you truly do wish to kill your cousin I suggest you do not throw him out of a third story window" he said sarcastically, taking pleasure in the fact that they both lost any color they had had in their faces before he entered. "Well, I'm waiting" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry swallowed nervously, he supposed that jumping out the window really wouldn't have been the best decision. He could feel Dudley claming up and hopped out of his arms his ankle stinging when he landed on it hard. "Professor" he started and then stopped realizing he had no clue what to say.

"Potter" he heard Snape snarl, and turned his eyes to the black blob on the other side of the room. He thought for a moment and then realized there was nothing to do, but try and be civil.

"Professor, I would like to thank you for helping me, but I would like to leave now" Harry said apprehensively, "I was trying to go out the door, but your, um, well your house elf stopped us. I really do appreciate your help, but I'm ok now." Harry shrunk in on himself as Snape circled him like a hawk looking at its prey.

"Mr. Potter, when I stumbled upon you yesterday you had numerous broken bones, bruises, and cuts. Though I thank you for your flattery I am a potions master, not a healer, but even I know that your injuries are certainly not fully healed at this point. It is doubtful even a healer could fix up someone as battered as you were that quickly" Snape said, and Harry couldn't tell if the man was angry or not. "Get back into bed Potter, I do not wish to have the task of healing you again" Snape snapped, "Dursley, since it is time that you should be awake anyway you will stay here with Potter." He turned and strode out of the room already feeling a headache coming on. He knew he would have to firecall Albus, and could not imagine that the task would be pleasant.

As he stomped into his study he downed a headache reliever and after a moment threw some dust into the fire. "Number 12, Grimmauld Place" he called into the fireplace and stuck his head in.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Severus" he heard Molly Weasley say as she looked at him, "What on Earth are you doing there. Albus said you were on vacation." The red head sounded quite confused and Severus couldn't blame her, if he had had it his way he would have put off seeing any members of the Order for as long as possible (which likely wouldn't have been long considering the Dark Lord's recent return).

"I need to speak with Albus, I have recently acquired some… house guests… that he should be made aware of as soon as possible" Snape informed her, "Is he there?" Molly turned and quickly ran off to find the headmaster. For his part Severus was rehearsing what he was going to say to the headmaster, but knew it wouldn't go well no matter how he phrased it. As soon as he saw Albus all the words flew from his mind as always happened when he saw the powerful wizard.

"Ah, Severus my boy, I didn't expect to see you so soon" Albus said kindly, "Molly says you've something to tell me about guests. Should I take that to mean the wards were not as strong as you remembered them to be." Severus stared at the man and finally just decided to come out with it.

"Headmaster" Severus said and then paused for a moment, "I received a poorly written letter yesterday morning from none other than Potter's cousin claiming that Potter was in a bad condition. I seeing no other alternative retrieved the boys and at this point they are in my vacation house. I assume I can send them over here for the rest of the summer." Seeing the twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes Severus suddenly had a sinking feeling in his stomach that this was going to go even more badly than he had imagined.

"I assume you've taken care of Mr. Potter's injuries and any his cousin might have had" Albus said, "Have you any idea how the injuries occurred?"

"Dursley claims that it was his father, Potter's uncle, who caused them" Snape said slowly, "Though I do not wish to believe it an encounter I had with said uncle convinced me that it may likely be the truth." Albus looked at him gravely.

"Then I have failed him more than I knew" the older man said sounding every bit his age, "Severus since the boys are safe at your estate I would request that you keep them there." Upon seeing the look on Severus' face he amended, "Until such a time as it is safe for them to come to headquarters. Also, perhaps you could try and get Harry to speak to you about the… a-abuse. Oh Severus I just keep failing that boy." Snape was shocked to see that Dumbledore was crying. "Why do I always fail the one's I love most. First you and now Harry" the older wizards said mournfully. Snape wished he could leave, he hated Dumbledore's sentimentality sometimes, especially when it had anything to do with him. The old man stood, "I know I can trust you to look after the boys Severus, now I must go. Ministry business you know, they wish to be able to choose Hogwarts' next Defense teacher, and I have to try and speak sense into them, not that sense has ever been Cornelius' strong suit." With this the Head master was gone and Snape was left to his thoughts, and the depressing realization that he was going to be left to care for Potter and Dursley for an extended period of time.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Dud" Harry said to his cousin as the house elf appeared with breakfast and his cousin backed away from it, "this is a house elf. He won't hurt you I promise." After a moment Dudley approached the bed and the house elf.

"Erm, thank you Palmer" he said to it quietly. He still was sort of afraid of it, but if Harry said it wouldn't hurt him it probably wouldn't, after all Harry knew more about this freak stuff than he did. The house elf disappeared with a loud crack, and despite trusting his cousin Dudley felt safer. "Here, I'll help you with your breakfast Harry" he told his cousin, "It's all pretty standard stuff, except he gave us that creepy drink that the professor calls pumpkin juice."

"Oh, I love pumpkin juice" his cousin exclaimed much to Dudley's surprise. They quickly ate the breakfast and after watching his cousin gulp the pumpkin juice down like a man who'd been lost in the desert would drink water Dudley finally picked up his glass. He stared at it apprehensively for a moment and then put the glass to his lips and took a restrained sip. Upon finding it delicious he was much surprised and then drank it happily. However their good morning was abruptly disturbed with the return of the professor.

"Potter, Dursley, I have spoken to Headmaster Dumbledore and he has requested that you are to stay here until further notice" the man told them seemingly disappointed at the lack of reaction they gave, "Trust me Potter I am about as happy as you are." However Harry didn't say anything much to Snape's chagrin and he waltzed over to the bed. "Are you deaf as well as blind now Potter" he said angrily.

"No **sir**, you said that Dudley and I are to stay here until Professor Dumbledore allows us to leave. I simply didn't get angry because I'm used to Professor Dumbledore leaving me in less than ideal situations" Potter said sounding defeated. Snape wasn't sure he liked this new Potter any more than he liked the defiant one. He had always thought a more subdued Potter would be a better Potter, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Are you implying that the Headmaster didn't care what happened at your relatives Mr. Potter" Snape asked the boy almost dreading the answer, though he knew very well that the Headmaster regretted what had happened to the boy it was worrisome that Potter thought Albus didn't care enough about him to remove him from a 'less than ideal situation' as the boy himself had put it.

"I'm not implying anything, **sir**, I am simply stating fact. I begged not to be sent back there an he didn't listen" Potter informed him, "It's not like someone didn't know, after all my Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs." The boy seemed to realize he had been ranting as he suddenly turned for where Severus stood and faced the wall, which was just as well as Snape himself was having trouble processing the information he was being given. He couldn't believe he had missed an abuse child, any abused child, even Potter, and that the boy had been sent back year after year to suffer more of the same. He couldn't handle it, so he simply turned and left the situation. He had advised Potter and Dursley of the current situation and now he needed to think, he needed a plan for the rest of their stay at Snape Manor. After all, Potter would be healed (physically at least) quite soon and two teenage boys weren't likely to stay quiet and out of trouble for long. He would need some way to keep them occupied unless he wanted his manor completely ruined.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Reviews are still welcome and I have a longer list of people to thank this time, namely:

kewr69

ConstantWriter

Brookslocklear

jdeppgirl4

Fire From Above

tamara72

Liastra Lee

amaitoru


	4. Excursions

Disclaimer: I am insignificant in the world of Harry Potter and have nothing to do with it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Severus Snape wandered the halls of Snape Manor in an agitated state, he just didn't know what to make of the new Potter. Soon he disregarded that line of thought and pondered what he was going to do with two teenage boys in his house for who knows how long. For all intents and purposes the manor in Canada was so well concealed because the occupants primarily lived as muggles while inhabiting it, as such he had dismissed Palmer now that the manor was clean and Potter didn't seem likely to try to escape, but now he knew he had to take Potter into town. The boy needed, at the least new glasses, but also clothing and something to help keep the boys entertained. He sighed and entered the hall where Potter's room was located and after attempting to calm himself he entered the room.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Dursley, we are going into town" he announced to the boys, "Mr. Potter can you walk?" Potter was looking at him like he has sprouted another head or something, but he waited patiently for the boys response.

"Yes sir" Potter finally told him, and then Severus glared not at Potter but at the sir part of his statement. That would look mighty odd in town, and he suddenly remembered the story he was giving the boys so that questions would not be asked.

"Harry, Dudley" he said silkily getting complete joy out of seeing the utter shock on the boys' face, especially Mr. Potters, "While we are in town I expect you to behave as relations, my nephews in fact. I do not wish to have to deal with inquiries about you which would be inevitable if people heard you calling me sir."

"Erm, does that mean we're supposed to call you, um, Uncle Snape" Dursley interrupted, and it must be said that Snape felt like laughing hard.

"That's Uncle Severus actually Dudley" he admitted to the blushing boy whom Snape was hoping would lose some weight this summer if nothing else, "Do you understand Harry?"

"Yes… U-Un- Uncle Severus" the boy stuttered and Snape fought the urge to sigh as he looked upon the cowering boy, he supposed he could always tell people that the boy always stuttered, and considering what his real uncle had done to him it was not surprising that Potter would have trouble referring to anyone as uncle.

"Alright then, follow me" he barked at them, and walked from the room taking long graceful strides, he tried to slow down a little knowing that Potter would likely tire quickly, but the boy was foolishly attempting to keep up with him, but at least, Severus thought wryly, he'll sleep well tonight.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry followed Snape silently, attempting to keep up with the older man. Dudley was behind him huffing and puffing with the exertion he was being forced to engage in. The hallways were quite confusing, but after a while a door was opened to the outside. It was beautiful outside, the sun was shining and the world was in bloom. Snape led the boys to a car much to Harry's surprise, and seemingly Dudley's as well. Harry didn't really know much about cars, well, thanks to Vernon he knew how to wash and take care of a car, but nothing about types of cars, but it seemed like a nice one, and unsurprisingly it was black. Harry quickly went around to the other side so that Dudley didn't have to walk as much and when they had all gotten into the car Snape started up the motor. It hadn't occurred to Harry that Snape would be able to drive he had just assumed wizards would use magic to get everywhere and Mr. Weasley had seemingly proven that until now because Snape slid smoothly out of the driveway and was driving quite well.

"Harry, Dudley, it just occurred to me that you are not aware of where we are. We are no longer in England boys, this is Canada, so do not expect to hear English accents. The city we are in is a muggle one, but it is a tourist town and as such we may run into other wizards and witches. If we do you are to pretend to be muggles, unfortunately for you Harry your fan club is not likely to see you here, but if they do, they've made a mistake, understood" Snape said smoothly and Dudley looked confused.

"Um, sir, I mean, Uncle Severus, I_ am _a muggle" Dudley asserted, but Snape chose not to reply. He distinctly didn't agree with Dudley, though he had no proof, but the story of what had gotten him expelled from his old school, but he decided that now was not the time to push it.

"Good, and I don't have a fan club… Uncle Severus" Harry said tacking the name on at the last minute. Snape didn't reply to him either, but Harry was busy looking outside at the new country. "Where in Canada are we Uncle Severus" he asked the dour man, he had never traveled before because the Dursley's wouldn't take him and his freakiness anywhere. It was definitely a beautiful place wherever they were, and as silence met his ears Harry figured that Snape wasn't going to tell him.

"We are in Victoria, the capital of the province of British Columbia" Snape told the boys as he entered a parking lot of a mall by the name of Mayfair Mall. He quickly found a parking spot and told the boys to follow him once more. "Our first stop will be an optometrist as Harry needs new glasses" Snape told them as they entered the crowded mall. Snape, having never been here before he looked closely at a map near the entrance way. He really hoped they could do all, or at least most of their shopping here and now as Snape was not a fan of the large crowds of teenagers that congregated at such places, he got enough of that during the school year.

He strode through the crowds towards the optometrist and found it quickly. The boys were following close behind looking nervous about all the people, Potter especially, not that that was surprising considering he couldn't really see. Fortunately for them the optometrist was deserted and they were able to be helped straight away. The doctor was an older woman, perhaps in her late 50's and she smiled kindly though Harry couldn't see it.

"Will I be checking all of your eyes today" she asked them. Snape thought about it, obviously not his eyes since he had never had any problems with them, but perhaps Dudley's. However, the boy seemed to be able to see fine and Snape wanted to get this visit over as quickly as possible.

"No, just Harry's" he said pushing Harry forward a bit. Harry tripped and followed the woman into the examination room, Dudley went to follow, but Snape stopped him. "Perhaps you would like to pick out some frames for Harry to pick from" he suggested to the overweight blond. Dursley took him up on the offer and lumbered around looking at frames of all shapes and sizes. After 10 minutes or so Harry returned and the woman was telling him to pick out some frames. Dudley went to his cousin and showed him the frames he had picked out, though he made sure to tell Harry that he should look for himself too.

Harry picked up each of the frames and examined them closely. The first were slim, silver frames, oval. The second, thicker rectangular black frames, and the third were similar to the first, but were slightly thicker and glinted green instead of silver. Harry quickly disregarded the black ones, but held the others in his hands having trouble deciding. He tried them on for Dudley and even he couldn't choose.

"Uncle Severus" Harry said approaching him, much to his surprise, "Which ones do you think are better?" He tried them both on, but then seemed to realize something. "Um" he whispered, "All my money is in my vault at Gringotts. I can't get either of these." Snape realized he should have seen this coming from a boy ho had apparently been self sufficient for his whole life.

"Harry, I will be paying for anything you or your cousin purchase today" he said quietly, at Harry's horrorstruck look he knew he would need to compromise with the boy. "You can pay me back by helping me in my lab when you return to school in the fall" he told him. Harry nodded, but still seemed unsure. "I like the silver ones, and they won't clash with the colors of your school uniform" he said aloud so that everyone in the room could hear and watched as Harry nodded and the woman ran off with the glasses to go put Harry's prescription into them.

Snape paid for Harry's glasses at the till while they waited for them to be finished. The mismatched group stood waiting for 15-20 minutes and then the woman returned holding a sleek black case which she promptly handed to Harry who opened them and slipped the glasses onto his face.

Harry sighed in relief when the world came into focus around him, he smiled at his professor and said, "Thanks Uncle Severus." The man simply nodded, but Harry didn't care he could see again and had never been more grateful towards the stern potions master. Now that Harry could see again they left the shop and Snape seemed quite lost and not even close to as menacing now that he was wearing muggle clothing. Harry's ankle was killing him, but he continued to try and keep up to his professor. Harry was surprised when Snape led them to the food court. There were so many options, and he had no clue what to choose, not to mention he wasn't even hungry. He had had so much to eat compared to the beginning of the summer that he felt so full.

Snape noticed, "If you don't feel like eating that is alright, but I personally neglected to have breakfast this morning and if I'm going to put up with large crowds I'm going to need some energy. Harry quietly found the group a table while Dudley went with Snape to get something to eat. He was still in shock at seeing Snape in muggle clothes. The professor was in a cream colored cotton dress shirt with the top buttons undone and black dress pants. Still quite formal, but not head to toe black which surprised him. After a few moments of silence as he people watched the professor and his cousin approached. Snape held what seemed to be Japanese food and Dudley had a sandwich, Harry supposed that Snape probably made Dudley get something healthier because he doubted Dudley would have chosen that on his own.

Lunch was a short affair, but Snape seemed reluctant to leave the relative safety of the food court for the crowds and jostling of the shoppers.

"What else do we need" Dudley asked the man. Harry had to admit he was curious as to why they weren't leaving.

"Did it occur to either of you to perhaps bring more than one change of clothing" the man questioned them with a single raised eyebrow watching as both boys blushed, "and since you will be staying with me, and I am unaccustomed to entertaining teenagers you will need something to do." Harry was feeling worse and worse by the second, he knew what they had done was stupid and they should have thought things out, but he was unconscious he couldn't have done anything, but he knew that ever if he had been awake he likely wouldn't have thought about it in his haste to get away from Uncle Vernon.

Snape stood, and led them towards a shoe store he had seen on the way in called Payless, most of the other stores he had seen were expensive and for girls, but he figured this place would have shoes for both of the boys. They walked into the store and headed towards the men's shoes. "You two know your respective sized I would assume" he said to them and Dudley nodded, but Harry, still blushing shook his head. Dudley took off for his own size, but Snape called the woman who was working over to measure Harry's feet. Harry was small for his age, likely from the malnutrition present in his life at his relatives. Dudley came back with a pair of shoes and Harry just grabbed the first ones he saw in his size. "Do you like those shoes" Snape asked Harry because they were hideous and looking at the price tag he figured that Harry just felt uncomfortable with anyone spending money on him. Snape was exasperated, but he tried to stay calm knowing rationally that it wasn't the boys fault, but Potter did easily exasperate him, even the new Potter.

After a moment of silence he took the shoes from Potter and went and grabbed nice ones, ones that would actually last more than a week which it didn't seem likely the other ones would have. He showed them to Harry who's eyes went wide when he saw the price tag and immediately knew his assumptions were correct. He went and quickly paid for them before Potter could say anything. When he looked at the oversized shoes on Potters feet he realized that he was wearing Dudley's hand me downs. "Put on your new shoes Harry" Snape told him and took his old ones and threw them out. Now that Harry was in shoes that actually fit he didn't seem quite as klutzy as he had been since he had arrived, but he was noticeably beginning to lag behind with his cousin. Snape forced himself to slow down as they walked into a store that was surrounded by very girly stores, but this one had guys clothing as well, they purchased a few things there and moved on to other stores. Snape noticed that, much to his chagrin there was not actually many boys stores, but only stores that carried clothing for girls and boys which meant he had to put up with listening to the conversations of insipid teenage girls. He didn't know what half of them were about fortunately, but he realized that the shopping part of the day would probably be the best part, at least compared to going shopping for something to entertain the boys. Their last shop for clothing was a store where they bought bathing suits. Harry was, predictably nervous in just swim trunk, but Snape hoped he would get over it enough to actually go swimming. He may have been small for his age, but all things considered he had nothing to be self-conscious about, his cousin on the other hand needed to get into shape for the good of his own health.

The had passed a videogame store quite a few time on their treks around the mall and this is where they returned. He spoke to the salesman because he was hoping to get something that would force the boys, especially Dudley to do something somewhat physical and the guy told him about a system called the Wii where the games rather fit his description. He told the boys to pick out a few games and, unsurprisingly Harry stayed back and let Dudley pick all the games, but Snape had noticed Harry's eyes on one in particular and while his back was turned Snape picked it up and purchased it as well.

Snape was also hoping that they would get something truly athletic and so he drove them to The Bay Centre downtown where they went to a sporting good store. They bought a soccer ball, two pairs of rollerblades, and two bicycles. Finally, for their last stop of the day they went to a bookstore. Snape figured it wouldn't be their favorite stop, but it would give them something to do before going to sleep in order to calm them down. He allowed them to pick out 3 books each from anywhere in the store and gave them free reign while telling them that they would find him upstairs. When they returned he was surprised to see their choices, but looked them over to make sure they were appropriate. Dudley had a fantasy book and two Japanese mangas, and Harry, even more surprisingly held the same fantasy book as his cousin, one manga, and a book by Charles Dickens. He was surprised mostly by the Dickens as he hadn't thought that Potter was much of a reader. However he quickly paid for the books and they returned to the manor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A few hours later he found Dudley playing on the new Wii that the boys had set up and he was playing boxing. Harry however was sitting on the couch grasping his ankle obviously in pain.

"Foolish boy, how long has your ankle been bothering you" Snape asked him snidely. He couldn't believe the boy had likely been in pain for quite awhile and hadn't told him, he knew he didn't really incite trust, but he hadn't been trying to cause fear in the boy.

Snape sat down on the couch beside Potter and examined his ankle he had heard the boy say that his ankle had been really hurting since lunchtime and wanted to kick himself for not noticing. He summoned a painkiller and sighed as Dudley flinched knowing that he would need to talk to the boy soon. If he was correct in his assumptions Dudley would need to get used to the presence of magic as it was running through his own veins.

"Drink this Harry" he said not even noticing that he had called him Harry when nobody was around to comment, Harry noticed though and was shocked.

"Yes Professor Snape" he said and drank down the somewhat foul tasting potion who's taste he recognized far too well from his stays in the hospital wing. He watched as Snape pulled out his wand and frowned in concentration. The pain faded though whether that was because of the potion or whatever it was Snape had done he wasn't sure.

"Sorry Harry, I accidentally misaligned that bone the first time, it should heal up in the next couple of days, just try and stay off of it" Snape told him, and, as though he suddenly realized whom he was talking to he growled, "Now both of you go to bed. Dudley make sure your cousin keeps off that ankle of his as much as possible." He watched as Dudley picked up his cousin and rushed off and once they were gone put his head in his hands. Merlin, he hoped he wasn't going soft.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: A special thanks for the reviews from:

wingnutdawn

campanula1979

kewr69

ConstantWriter

Allen Pitt

the-dreamer4

All The Pretty Horses

Brookslocklear

Fire From Above

As always I hope you enjoyed this installment and reviews are always welcome.


	5. Wishes

Disclaimer: This is getting rather old but I'll reiterate it. I'm not even worthy to worship the ground our Queen, J.K. Rowling, walks upon. Or, in layman's terms, I've got absolutely nothing to do with Harry Potter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Snape awoke to the smell of a hearty breakfast much to his surprise. He stalked downstairs curious as to who could be creating the delicious aroma as he had dismissed Palmer. If he hadn't seen the sight of Harry Potter whistling in his kitchen and making breakfast with his own eyes he wouldn't have believed it. Considering Potter's potions talent, which was abysmal at best, he would not have expected the boy to be a sufficient cook. However, the truth of the matter was right in front of him and Potter was whistling as he limped around the kitchen. Suddenly he realized that Potter was limping around, blatantly ignoring his orders to stay off his ankle. Not surprising considering he was the spawn of James Potter.

"Mr. Potter" Snape said smoothly watching as Potter jumped in shock, "Did you not hear me inform you to stay off your ankle last evening or are you deliberately disregarding my instructions? Not that that would be at all surprising considering who you are." He felt the urge to grin, but checked it as Potter looked up at his with wide unblinking eyes obviously attempting to come up with some pathetic explanation.

"I'm sorry, sir" Potter said softly, "I just thought that I should make breakfast because Dudley doesn't know how to cook, and you bought us all those things yesterday… and… I'm just really sorry."

Suddenly Snape didn't feel like smiling anymore. Ever since Potter had been capable of speaking he had all but forgotten the fact that Potter had been abused, but looking into the big green eyes so much like Lily's, coupled with the nervous tremor in Potter's voice brought it all crashing back. The two stood immobile for a moment, Snape mentally counting to ten and Potter staring at the ground.

"Sit down Potter" Snape ordered the boy sharply though his voice did not hold its usual biting edge. Snape approached the food which was finished and served two plates while putting what he could of Dudley's into the oven to keep it warm. He placed one plate in front of Potter and sat across from him with his breakfast as well. The both ate in silence for a few moments until Snape noticed that Potter was merely pushing his food around his plate and eating very little.

"Mr. Potter" Snape said unsure of how to start the conversation, he had dealt with similar problems within his own house, but this was a Gryffindor, and more then that he was James Potter's son. A short silence ensued before he decided to try again. "Harry, you really should eat more" he said to the teen, "I know you probably aren't very hungry, but you do need to eat more you're a growing boy." Potter's vulnerable eyes met his across the table and instead of actually answering him the boy lifted a mouthful of food to his mouth and ate it. It was something at least, and Snape actually found himself relieved when Dursley lumbered down the stairs still dressed in his pajamas. He retrieved the other teens breakfast and hoped that perhaps the cousins would converse so that he could enjoy his morning paper and was not disappointed.

"Mornin' Harry. How's your ankle? Sleep well? What do you want to do today" Dudley said this all in a rush and Snape immediately pulled his paper in front of his eyes in order to avoid watching Dursley speak while chewing.

"Morning Dud, um, my ankle's all right, I slept fine, and erm I dunno" Harry answered hesitantly. Snape paused he knew he would need to deal with the boys' problems eventually and Dursley's would be by far the easier one, or so he hoped.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Dursley, I in fact had a thought as to what you could engage in doing, for awhile at least, and it would keep Mr. Potter off of that healing ankle" Snape told them. Snape watched as Dursley looked at him seemingly curious, Potter however just continued to eat, which was just as well in Snape's mind at least.

"What is it" Dursley asked him inquisitively in between large bites of sausage which made Snape wince. He stood and stalked towards the stairs.

"Meet me down here at 11 and you'll see" Snape said knowing that if Dursley knew what he had planned ahead of time that he would never agree knowing he had been trained to fear magic most likely from birth.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Come on Harry I wanna see the surprise" Dudley whined much to Harry's chagrin. He may have been very appreciative of Dudley getting him away from Privet Drive (even if it was to Snape's house), but he knew Dudley never could resist a surprise. Harry pulled the shoes that Snape had bought him the pervious day on and followed his cousin down the stairs. He really wasn't particularly excited for the surprise, knowing Snape it would be studying or something. Once they reached the kitchen they found Snape already there waiting for them with a look of annoyance on his face.

"It is now 11:10" Snape said snidely, "You're ten minutes late." Snape turned on his heel and didn't give the boys a chance to reply. However, they both followed him to another room where he immediately grabbed their arms. Dudley attempted to prepare himself for the coming sensation, but Harry had no such thought. Within seconds they had been apparated out of the house and arrived on a field. Harry, fell to the ground feeling like he was going to sick up, but he found he instead dry heaved. Dudley, who had managed to stay on his feet took a few deep breaths and was seemingly fine before dropping down beside Harry. When the boys stood Snape was nowhere to be seen.

"Harry, where do you think Uncle Severus went" Dudley asked his cousin timidly. Harry stared bewildered at Dudley, at the fact that he had called Snape Uncle Severus when there was no one around to hear him.

"He's probably gone and left us, he doesn't exactly like kids Dud" Harry told his cousin with a shrug, "especially me, he really-"

"Here we are" Snape's voice interrupted Harry's tirade and Dudley's eyes went wide upon seeing him. Harry, curious as to why turned around to face Snape, though technically his eyes were trained on the ground. However Snape, as it turned out was not on the ground, but hovering above it perched on a broomstick. Harry immediately saw the two other broomsticks Snape held, two identical Firebolts. "Are you ready to give flying a try Dudley" Snape asked the shaking boy and placing the broomstick on the ground beside him. Snape took in the boys wide eyes as he scrambled away from the thing and knew this would likely be tougher than he had hoped. Originally his plan had been to show Dursley the fun things about magic, but inside he had always known it wouldn't be that easy. He paused deciding that perhaps the boy would follow his cousins lead, and turned his attention to Potter instead. Potter was still staring at the ground fixedly looking rather pale. He knew apparating Potter while the boy was still recovering was a risk, but it hadn't seemed to have done much real harm to the boy. "Well, I know you would like to be back on a broom again Harry, if only because it will relieve your ankle" he told the boy trying his hardest to not sound entirely sarcastic. He place the broom in front of the boy, but received no response. After a moment of silence he snapped. "Harry get onto that broom right now. I did not go to all the trouble of bringing you boys out here to watch you stare at the grass" he said rudely. After a split second Harry's hand moved to the air above the broom and Snape watched with baited breath.

"Up" Harry commanded the broom. Though his voice held none of the usual barely restrained excitement it was strong enough to send the broom shooting into his palm. Snape hoped that perhaps once Potter took to the air he would channel the energies of the easily recognizable overly excited schoolboy Snape loved to hate, and hopefully, if his cousin witnessed such an event he would be only too happy to follow. Snape watched as Harry slipped onto the broom and, after a seemingly indecisive moment in which Potter's green eyes met Snape's black ones, the younger boy kicked off the ground and up into the air. At the exact same moment Dursley let out a squeal he was more familiar with hearing from his female Slytherin's when they were up late gossiping. However, Dursley's squeal was obviously one of fear as the boy had gone white and his eyes were plastered to his cousin who was now being supported by only a slim piece of wood. However, Harry on the other hand seemed to be regaining some of his lost color and the sparkle in his eye was there, though it was dim.

"Don't worry Dud, I'm fine" Harry called from the air, "Professor, my cousin's a muggle he couldn't fly even if he wanted to."

"Nonesense Harry, and I'm Uncle Severus remember. I charmed the broomstick, it will certainly take Dudley flying if he wishes it" Snape told the boy smoothly, it was a complete lie, the broom, as always would only work in conjunction with a wizards (or witches) power, however the boys didn't need to know that at this point. Unfortunately Dudley didn't seem to want to go anywhere as he stayed firmly planted on the ground. Severus knew he would have to be patient, but when it came to children he was not patient at all. So instead he turned from the overweight boy and turned to inspect Potter. The boy was pulling foolish stunts, but Snape wasn't sure whether to reprimand the boy or not. On the one hand it was positive that the boy was acting his usual Gryfindorian self, but then again the idiotic boy could end up breaking his neck and then Dumbledore would blame him. "Harry, be careful" he shouted trying not to sound overly caring or acerbic.

Snape pulled his broom up and checked the wards he had put in place before glancing down at Dursley who was kneeling by the other broom and poking at it. He managed to muffle his rather undignified snort of laughter as he observed this bizarre behavior and turned his attention to Potter who was flying down, presumably to speak to his cousin. Snape watched as the boys talked and Dursley shook his head emphatically, but after a few minutes the boy called the broom into his hand and mounted it. Snape was satisfied that he finally had proof that the boy harbored magic within his veins, but continued watching as Dursley seemed unwilling to actually kick off the ground. He decided that perhaps intervention was in order and flew down to where the two boys remained talking.

"It won't be able to hold me Harry" he heard Dursley saying as he approached, "It'll snap, it's just a piece of wood." The boy argued and Snape wasn't surprised that he felt that way considering Dursley's weight compared to his cousins.

"It's magic Dudley" Snape said before Harry could reply, "It will certainly hold your weight." He tried to sound encouraging though that was certainly not something he attempted to do often. He didn't even realize he was holding his breath as Dursley kicked off the ground (though admittedly there was little force behind it) and rose into the air. The boy was white as a sheet and his knuckles were white as well from holding onto the broom so tightly. Dudley hesitantly rose to the same level as his cousin, but continued to look anxious.

"Isn't this great Dud" Harry said excitedly much to Snape's satisfaction. It was the first time Snape had heard that excitement in Harry's voice for awhile, though he realized it likely wouldn't last forever and Potter would need to talk about the abuse at some point. Also, Dudley had gotten on a broom, an item of magic, without being forced which was a positive sign for the future. However, Snape knew that since he had lied to the boy there would probably be many more obstacles the boy would need to overcome before he could attend Hogwarts in September.

"It's alright, but I don't think I'd want to do all the things you were doing earlier" Dudley admitted to his cousin, "I'd probably fall off."

"You should relax a bit, flying is supposed to be fun" Harry told his cousin, "and with a little practice I'm sure you could do all that stuff too." He paused for a moment and then flew over to his cousin, "come on, follow me" he called as he took off at a slow pace not going any higher for the moment. Dudley looked torn and he glanced at Snape who gave him a look that was supposed to be encouraging, but Snape thought it probably just looked awkward. However, it apparently worked because Dudley slowly flew after his cousin much to Snape's relief.

Snape kept his eyes on the boys and watched as Potter led Dursley upward gradually. So steadily that Dursley didn't even seem to notice what was happening. However, at one point Dursley did look down and at that moment Snape watched as his posture stiffened as he obviously became terrified. It appeared to take Harry a moment to realize that his cousin had quit following him as he turned sharply and saw his cousin hovering in mid air. Snape watched as the boys discussed something and after a moment Harry led his cousin down towards the ground leisurely. Snape himself had landed on solid ground a few minutes earlier because he was hoping to return to the manor shortly. He watched the boys descend and watched the progression of Dudley's face from pure terror to relief. Snape took a quick look at Harry and was content as the boy appeared to be in high spirits and his cousin seemed content as well. Perhaps entertaining them wouldn't be as difficult as he had anticipated it would be. He wordlessly apparated the boys back to the manor alongside himself and waited a moment for them to reorient themselves.

"Erm, Uncle Severus, I'm hungry" were the first words out of Dursley's mouth. Surprise, surprise Snape thought wryly.

"Why don't you two go entertain yourselves while I make lunch" Snape suggested, "but stay within hearing distance". He was trying to figure out what he should make and was glad that they didn't make a fuss. He watched their retreating backs as Potter followed his cousin and Snape turned to go make lunch.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Snape was about to call the boys to lunch, a lunch he was quite proud of actually despite the fact that it wasn't exceedingly cultured because he was unsure of what the boys were accustomed to. However, just when he opened his mouth to request their presence he head a resounding crash. He immediately stopped what he was doing and raced down the hallway to find out what mess Potter had gotten himself into this time. He found the boys in the room with the gaming system he had purchased them, both sprawled on the floor. Thankfully neither boy seemed to be injured as far as he could tell.

"What happened?" Snape questioned the boys and his answer was a blush from Potter and Dursley looked away awkwardly. Finally after a moment of silence he heard the unmistakable sound of the fire alarms and remembered the food that he had left in the oven. Harry looked terrified and he couldn't figure out why, but he wanted to reassure him. "It's only the fire alarm" he informed the boy and watched as the boy actually did seem comforted by the words. It was only then that he realized the implications of his words, it was the fire alarm. He let out a groan and ran for the kitchen hoping no real damage would be done. As he pulled the fire extinguished off the wall he sighed and realized he would have to begin again, and the boys still hadn't told him what had happened. He really did hate children.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Sorry this update took so long, but here it is and I hoped you enjoyed it despite the wait. Thanks to:

lady foxzy

Alorkin

AiedailWing

Fire From Above

cyiusblack

Again, I'm truly sorry for the wait and I'll attempt to update more quickly next time.


	6. Revelations

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are Blue. I don't own Harry Potter, I admit that it's true.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry yawned and watched from his position on the couch as Dudley played the game. Snape stood in the doorway, though it took Harry a moment to notice him.

"Dudley, as appreciative as I am that you are playing the game and not wasting my money, don't you think it is rather early" Snape's familiar voice said, "When I purchased this game I did not do so with the expectation that you would be playing every morning as early as 7AM. Harry turned towards his professor surprised, the three of them had fallen into a bit of a routine and usually they did not see neither hide nor hair of Snape until lunchtime. After he finished the round Dudley set down the controller and turned to face Snape.

"Sorry Uncle Severus, but it's so fun" he said embarrassed, "and I think I've even lost some weight." Harry had never expected his cousin to sound happy about losing weight, but then again he had never expected he would be spending the summer with his potions professor either.

"I've noticed" Snape said and he turned to Harry, "Harry, I was hoping you would join me in my study this morning." Harry looked at Snape, nervousness flit across his features. There was only one reason he could think of that Snape would want to speak with him privately, the abuse, he had left it alone so far, but Harry knew it was only a matter of time.

He sighed and nodded, "Yes, sir" he said getting off the couch and preparing himself to mentally face his professor. Dudley grabbed, the game controller again. "I'll be back later Dud" Harry told him, but his cousin wasn't even listening. So he instead turned to follow Snape. After a few hallways Snape held open a door allowing Harry entrance.

The room was not what Harry had expected, it was a bright room, with large windows allowing the sunlight to come streaming in. There was a fireplace, though it was not in use because it was the summer time, and the room was done in shades of brown and dark red. He sat down in a large reddish chair, very comfortable, but his comfort faded as Snape took a seat across from him.

"Harry, I assume you know why I've brought you here" Snape said softly. Harry could tell that he was trying not to sound threatening, but Harry was on edge none the less. He nodded as he didn't trust himself to speak quite yet. "You know what day it is" Snape said. At this however Harry was confused, he knew it was a Tuesday, but somehow he didn't think that was the answer Snape was looking for. After a moment of silence Snape spoke up. "It's your birthday Harry" he reminded him gently. Harry cocked his head to one side in thought and realized that Snape spoke the truth. Suddenly he was even more depressed as he wondered what his friends were doing with a small sigh. "Though unfortunately the headmaster wishes you to remain here. I was able to get your friends to send your presents here" Snape told him watching the boys features carefully, "I've also set up a date with the headmaster for you to retrieve your things from Diagon Alley, which your friends will be able to attend. That will be next week."

"Thank you sir," Harry said gratefully, "but what about Dudley?" Harry was worried because he didn't know what they would do with Dudley since Dudley would not be able to get into Diagon Alley.

"Ah, about that" Snape said thoughtfully, "I daresay you've noticed that I've been coming up with multiple magic activities for your cousin to engage in since you have arrived." Harry nodded his agreement. "Surely you've also noticed that your cousin reacts much better to magic now. He didn't even flinch when you showed him wizards chess" Snape said sounding quite impressed with himself, "While I've been telling him that I've charmed these things so that he can use them, the truth is that I've done nothing, and your cousin can use these things because he has magic running though his own veins as well." Snape watched as Harry's eyes widened in the boys face satisfied that he could still shock the boy. He pulled a letter out of a nearby drawer, not just any letter, but a Hogwarts letter for Dudley Dursley, and handed it to Harry. Harry took it and looked at it seemingly shocked.

"You're sure Professor," Harry questioned as he flipped the letter in his hands, "And if you are sure won't he be dreadfully behind?" Harry bit his lip and met Snape's eyes.

"Indeed, that is why I've received special permission to start teaching him magic theory even if he can't use his wand yet" Snape admitted, "Actually that's part of the reason I called you in here, I was hoping you would be willing to help. Your presence seems to calm him, especially when it come to magic." Harry was slightly shocked, this had certainly not been what he had been expecting.

"Um, sure professor, but I mean, I'm not that great at magic, you've said it yourself I'm a bit of a dunderhead, especially when it come to potions. Although I suppose that will balance out because you're a potions master" Harry cut himself off realizing he was rambling, "When did you want to start" he asked quietly.

"As soon as possible" Snape said standing, "I thought it might be better for now not to expose him to any of the more unusual books." Harry immediately knew that Snape was likely referring to _The Monster Book of Monsters_ and nodded. Snape picked up a small pile of books, "I thought we should start small, try not to overwhelm him" Snape said. Harry nodded again really starting to feel a bit like a bobble head. Harry followed him back to where Dudley was still playing his game and waited nervously in the doorway.

"Er, Dud, I, um, I have something for you" Harry said apprehensively holding out the letter. Dudley took it and stared at it.

"A letter, who would be sending me a letter" Dudley questioned, "Especially one that looks this old. It looks like the type of paper we used for our project in History class at Smeltings." Harry bit his lip and looked away, just because Dudley had become a little more comfortable with magic didn't mean he would like the idea of being a wizard. After a few moments Dudley ripped open the letter with a shrug. He unfolded the letter and began to read, it took a few minutes, Harry thought that maybe he was rereading it as he turned paler and paler.

"No" Dudley said softly, "No way. This can't be true, I'm not a freak. I know I'm not a freak." Frankly Harry thought Dudley was handling it quite well considering, but one glance at Snape showed that the man was not enjoying being called a freak. Dudley sank to his knees and the letter fluttered from his hands. "This has to be some sort of sick joke" Dudley whined, "It has to be."

Snape however, seemed to have had enough. "It is not a joke Dudley," Snape said dropping to his own knees before the shocked boy, "And I thought I told you I did not want you calling me a freak in my own house." Dudley looked at Snape, but his eyes were glazed with tears much to Snape's chagrin. He was not good with children in the first place, but crying children were even worse.

"I'm sorry Uncle Severus, but, but" Dudley managed to choke out before launching himself at Snape and almost bowling him over. Snape regained his balance and put his arm around the overweight boy awkwardly.

"Magic is not something to be feared Dudley, I thought I had shown you that, but apparently I was wrong" Snape said in an attempt to cheer the overwrought boy, mostly because he wanted the boy to stop crying all over him, "But haven't you been enjoying yourself." It was quiet except for the sounds of Dudley's sobs, and Harry went to back out of the room, but a look from Snape stopped him dead in his tracks. After a few moments Snape heard Dudley's quiet voice.

"Yeah, it's been interesting, but" Dudley said.

"But," Snape prompted knowing that what Dudley said next would likely tell Snape everything he needed to know in order to help the boy get over his fears.

"Magic is evil" Dudley said this time quite loudly so that Harry could hear, "All it does it hurt people, like Harry's parents, and if it wasn't for magic my mum and dad wouldn't have hated Harry." Suddenly a bell went on for Snape, though he had shown Dudley some of the fun things about magic Dudley had still never even seen any real magic in use, except for that first night when Snape had been healing Harry. Also, he doubted Dudley had been paying much attention then because he had been so worried about his cousin. After a moment Dudley stood up looking quite embarrassed. "I'm sorry Uncle Severus," Dudley said quietly wiping away his tears, "I just don't think I can do this." Snape stood deep in thought.

"I believe I can help you, but you'll need to give me some time to figure out a plan" Snape told the boy resting a hand on his shoulder as he had seen Molly Weasley do sometimes to calm down her children, not that he thought of either of the boys as anything more than nuisances he had to take care of on Dumbledore's orders, of course not. He left the room already formulating a plan, and, while he could not put it into action while they were here, he had some ideas. He knew he would have to talk to Albus about it, and it would involve him having to spend more time around the Weasley's than he had ever hoped, but in the end, he had a feeling it would work.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: I know it's short, but that just seemed a natural place to end it. Hope you enjoyed and remember reviews are always welcome. Thanks to:

faerie fire

Fire From Above

JaceDamian23

cyiusblack

Tribblelet

lady foxzy

FireChildSlytherin5

AnimeObsessedGirl


	7. Experiences

Disclaimer: Though I wish I hade her talent I'm definitely not JKR.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Snape was scowling. Harry categorized it as scowl number 7, otherwise known as the 'I hate putting up with dunderheads' scowl. Dudley, on the other hand was staring at the roaring flames with a look of apprehension. Nevertheless, despite the two obviously different emotions both stood motionless. Harry was getting a little tired of waiting for them to move. They were supposed to be going to the Burrow and Harry couldn't wait to see the Weasley's. Finally Harry moved forward and grabbed some of the floo powder sitting on the table.

"I'm going to go now. You're welcome to join me anytime" he managed to say flippantly, but before he could throw the powder into the fire Snape grabbed his shoulder.

"Harry, you are not going first I'm going first" Snape said, "Knowing you're Gryffindorian idiocy you would probably end up stumbling into a trap of some sort." Despite the acidic tone of Snape's voice Harry had to stifle a smile. He was glad that Snape was acting like Snape again, not treading on eggshells around him or his cousin. Snape strode forward and, with a deeper scowl, threw some floo powder into the fire. "The Burrow" the black clad man stated decisively and was whisked away in the flames.

"Harry" Dudley said nervously, "Is he ok?" Harry turned and looked at his cousin who was as white as a sheet. He sighed, when Snape had first suggested this he had been excited, but he realized it would be hard to get Dudley to go.

"We went over this Dudley, remember" Harry said laying a hand on his cousins shaking arm, "He's perfectly fine he's on his way to the Weasely's. He'll be waiting for us to arrive." Despite Harry's words his cousin still looked uneasy. "Come on Dudley. You have to go next remember" Harry told his cousin, he knew he shouldn't be so abrupt, but he really wanted to see Ron again.

"You promise I'll be ok" Dudley asked, "Those redheads won't do anything to me this time will they?" Harry had to try very hard to keep himself from laughing in remembrance of the ton-tongue toffee.

"You'll be fine, and don't worry about Fred and George" Harry reassured him while giving him a gentle push towards the fire. Finally after what seemed like forever Dudley picked up some floo powder and threw it in the fire. Harry watched as his cousin scrunched his eyes tightly shut and ran into the fire.

"The Burrow" his cousin yelled and he too was swooped away in the flames. Harry smiled and immediately followed behind.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Harry mate" he heard the familiar yell of Ron Weasley as he stepped out of the fire place. He glanced to the side and found Snape standing with his arms crossed beside Arthur, but more importantly Dudley stood beaming a little bit away from the redheads.

"Harry, I did it" Dudley yelled, "I'm not dead!" Fred, George, and Ron couldn't help themselves, they burst out laughing. Ginny was the only Weasley child who was silent.

"I told you you'd be alright Dud" Harry told him smiling.

"Harry, Dudley, I had Arthur put your things away in Ron's room" Molly told them, "Right now though you must be famished and lunch is ready." Harry followed the rest of the Weasley's into the kitchen where Molly had put out what seemed to be a lunchtime feast, not that that was unusual in the Weasley household. He looked back and saw that Snape had pulled Dudley aside and was talking to him quietly. However, the two joined them quickly and, though Snape looked unhappy Dudley had a small smile on his face. Dudley sat down beside him and watched as Molly sent plates flying through the air to land softly in front of each person.

"Eat up" Arthur said jovially as Molly sat next to him and the group began dumping food onto their plates.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So Dudley, what do you think of Quidditch" the question was posed by Ron. Most of the meal Dudley had been in conversation with Arthur telling him things about the muggle world, but Harry was glad to see that Ron was going to attempt to be nice to him. Dudley turned towards Ron.

"I've never played, but Harry explained it to me" Dudley answered, "It sounds scary, being on a broom is scary enough. I can't imagine playing a sport on it." Harry laughed as Ron looked at Dudley as if he had grown another head or something. "Did I say something wrong" Dudley asked as everyone ast the table laughed at Ron's contorted features.

"Nah, it's just that I doubt Ron could live without Quidditch" Harry admitted, "His world would just stop I'm pretty sure." Dudley looked embarrassed, but luckily Ginny intervened.

"Did you have a favorite sport at your muggle school" she asked him thoughtfully. Dudley seemed to think for awhile.

"Well, I wasn't much of a sports person, but football was kind of fun" Dudley said blushing. Ginny nodded and smiled.

"Maybe you could teach us how to play. Dad has all sorts of muggle stuff in the basement, maybe he'll have one of these football balls" Ginny said positively. Harry would really have to remember to thank her, she was a lifesaver. The rest of the meal went by smoothly, Fred and George even apologized for the ton tongue toffee.

True to her word Ginny took Dudley to the basement and they searched for the muggle sports equipment. They indeed found a ball and Dudley attempted to explain the game to the others.

"I don't get it" Ron whined, "This is like those non moving pictures that Seamus has. I just don't see the excitement."

Fred poked his little brother hard. "Ron ,we're trying new things remember" he said, "Besides you're just upset because you know you won't be as good as anyone else." Fred stuck his tongue out at Ron as did George.

"It's alright, we don't have to play, I'm not that good anyways" Dudley admitted, but before he could turn away George grabbed the ball and kicked it to Fred. Ron tried to stop it unsuccessfully much to the twins' delight.

"Keep away from Ron" they shouted as one and George kicked the ball towards Ginny who kicked it to Harry. Harry watched as Ron's ears turned pink feeling happier than he had felt in awhile as he kicked it back to George.

"Hey guys, this isn't fair" Ron yelled, "I can't believe even you're against me Harry."

"Aww, poor ickle Ronniekins" Fred and George chimed together, and kicked the ball to Dudley. Harry laughed, but Dudley didn't seem to think it was funny as he immediately kicked the ball towards Ron and walked away.

"What? did we do something wrong," Ginny asked Harry timidly, "I thought we were having fun?" Harry shook his head confused and chased after Dudley who was already out of sight.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Dudley, it was all in good fun I'm sure" Harry heard the smooth voice of Severus Snape say as he passed a closed door upstairs.

"Uncle Severus it was terrible. I didn't think Harry of all people would participate in something like that" he heard his cousins unmistakable voice say. He stood outside the door and, though he felt bad about eavesdropping, kept his ear to the door nonetheless.

"Dudley, you've never seen your cousin in this world. Your cousin has a great burden, but he needs to have some time to be a child as well, the Weasley's give him that" Snape said.

"What kind of burden" he heard Dudley ask.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that Dudley, it is not my story to tell" Snape said, and, unless Harry was hearing things he sounded rather sad, "It is up to your cousin to tell you, and I would appreciate it if you did not pressure him. When he is ready he will tell you." It was silent for a moment. "Harry, eavesdropping is not your strong suit, you might as well come in" he heard Snape say. He blushed, he had never been quite so embarrassed in his life. He felt his cheeks flush as he swung open the door. He felt as if his eyebrows were going to shoot off his forehead. Dudley was sitting on Snape's bed and Snape had a hand on his shoulder. He thought he was going to faint at the very idea.

"Hey Dud" Harry said, "You alright? Everyone was really worried when you just ran off like that." Harry tried not to look at his professor, it was just too strange seeing him like that.

"Sorry Harry" Dudley said, "I was just upset. I never expected you to be a bully." Harry felt embarrassment fading as anger replaced it.

"What did you just call me" Harry said his jaw dropping, "Did you just call me a bully?" Dudley nodded, but Harry just looked at him incredulously trying to understand where his cousin was coming from.

"You were picking on your friend Ron" Dudley explained, suddenly it all clicked into place. However, it just led Harry to laugh. He started and then he just couldn't stop, he even dropped to the floor gasping for breath at the insanity of what his cousin had just uttered. He finally climbed to his knees and slumped against the wall.

"Ha ha, you -gasp- thought we were ha ha picking on Ron" he finally managed to get it out and fell into another fit of laughter, after a few moments he was able to catch his breath again. "Sorry Dud, it's just so funny that you thought that" he admitted, "We weren't, well I mean we were, but it was all in fun. Honestly, Ron isn't even mad about it."

Dudley looked at him, "Are you sure" he asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself seeing as he's standing right outside" Snape said smoothly. A guilty looking Ron entered the room as well, red as a tomato. "Mr. Weasley, you're stealth skills are even of inferior quality to Mr. Potter's" Snape said with a sigh as he flicked his wand at the doorway. Dudley jumped a bit, but Snape reassured him that it was just a spell to stop any other potential eavesdroppers.

"So you really weren't mad" Dudley asked Ron anxiously.

"Nah" Ron said shrugging, "You get used to it growing up with as many older brothers as I have." At Dudley's confused look Ron continued, "I have 3 other older brothers besides the twins. They're off doing their own thing though." Dudley nodded seemingly understanding. Ron grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"What about you? Taken Snape on as your new father have you" Ron said joking with Dudley much to Snape's disdain. Dudley shook his head emphatically and moved away from Snape, he had heard enough from Harry to know that something like that would not make the man happy.

"That's Professor Snape to you Mr. Weasley" Snape said crossing his arms over his chest, "and I am simply guarding the boys on the Headmasters orders." With this pronouncement Snape strode from the room leaving the three boys behind.

"So, Dudley, have you ever played a game of wizards chess" Ron asked the blond. Dudley nodded though he didn't look particularly cheered up.

"Yeah, I'm not very good though" Dudley admitted.

"Better than me" Harry said shrugging, "but that doesn't say much."

Ron laughed, "You're right. It doesn't, but let's play a game alright Dudley." Dudley nodded and chased after Ron towards his bedroom a sad smile lingering on his lips. Harry followed behind and tried to figure out what could possibly be bugging his cousin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to:

AnimeObsessedGirl

cyiusblack

Fire From Above

FireChildSlytherin5

ConstantWriter

Laura Hisel

faerie fire


	8. Diagon Alley & Dumbledore's Request

Disclaimer: Surprise, Surprise, nothing's changed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Come on Dudley, you know we wouldn't take you anywhere unsafe" Ron said with forced cheerfulness. The blond looked up at the dark haired man who stood to the side of the room.

"You're sure I'll be ok Uncle Severus" Dudley asked uneasily. Snape crossed his arms and sighed.

"Dudley the Weasley's will take good care of you. It's only for the afternoon" Snape said, "Your cousin will be there as well. Do you think I would send either of you into danger?"

Ron snickered, "Well, probably Harry" he said quietly, but not quietly enough. Ginny smacked him on the arm.

"You're not helping Ron" she said in an accusatory tone giving him a glare that she had likely learnt from years of seeing it on her mothers face when the twins caused mischief.

"Sorry" Ron said rubbing his arm, "He wouldn't Dudley, besides if he did he'd get in big trouble from Dumbledore."

"Considering the headmaster has not even approved of yourself and Mr. Potter being brought here it is not something I would wish for him to know" Snape said silkily, "I will be here when you return Dudley. The headmaster simply wishes to see me this afternoon."

Dudley bit his lip and nodded. "Alright, if you say I'll be safe then I suppose I will be" he admitted. Snape nodded and flooed out of the Burrow in order to go see Dumbledore. Arthur stood and clapped his hands together and held out the jar of floo powder to his wife.

"Alright Molly, you go first. The kids will follow and I'll come along last" Arthur reminded them as his wife took some of the powder and approached the roaring fire.

"Diagon Alley" the mother of the Weasley clan shouted and disappeared into the flames.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ah, Severus, it's good to see you again" Albus Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

"Good afternoon headmaster" Severus Snape said stiffly. He was eager to make this visit a short one as he was hoping to have time to run down to the dungeons and relax. Silence, some elf made wine, and the latest PQ (Potions Quarterly) sounded superb after being kept in a house with multiple Weasley's. "May I ask what you've called me here to discuss" Snape asked shortly as Dumbledore seemed in great hurry.

"Why the boys of course" Dumbledore said, "How are they? How is Mr. Dursley taking to magic?" Snape gazed at Dumbledore trying to figure out what the manipulative man truly wanted to know.

"The boys are fine," Snape said, "As to Dursley, considering there is little to no magic in the Canadian manor he has not been much acclimatized to it as yet." Dumbledore looked at him over his half moon spectacles.

"Have you shown him his letter yet" Albus asked him seriously and he pulled a loose sheet of muggle paper from his drawer, "It really was such a shame to lose him."

"He thinks it's not real headmaster" Severus admitted, "I am at a loss as to what to do to convince him." Dumbledore nodded wisely and handed Severus the sheet of paper he had been toying with.

"Perhaps if you show him this it shall convince him Severus" Dumbledore said calmly, "I have much faith in you."

Snape took the paper from Albus' hand and turned it over. He couldn't believe his eyes when he read it over, well, he could, but he didn't wish to. "This is real headmaster" he questioned softly, "No wonder he holds the views that he does if this is any indicator."

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "It's real" he said sounding every bit his age.

"I wish there was something I could do" Severus said somewhat sorrowfully.

"Actually Severus that's why I've called you here" Albus said the twinkle shining madly in his eyes, "I believe there is something."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Alright, first stop is Flourish and Blotts" Arthur Weasley said to the crowd assembled around him.

"Erm, Mr. Weasley" Dudley's nervous voice said, "Um, I don't have any money. How am I supposed to pay for all of this stuff."

"Don't worry Dud. I can pay for you" Harry volunteered, "We'll need to visit my Gringott's vault first though if that's alright Mr. Weasley."

Arthur shook his head and faced them. "Don't worry about the money, either of you" he said, "It's been covered."

"You have money" Dudley said incredulously to his cousin, "Since when?"

Harry blushed a bright red and muttered, "My parents left it to me when they died." Dudley looked properly uncomfortable as he thought of all the times he had teased his cousin for not having any parents.

"Who do you think is covering it… the Weasley's? I thought you said they weren't that well off" Dudley whispered to end the awkward silence between them. Harry seemed to consider this for a moment, he had to admit he was puzzled himself.

"Oh look if it isn't famous Harry Potter" an all to familiar voice drawled from behind him, "and as usual he's with the riff raff of society. Can't make any real friends yet Potter? Still paying off the Weasel."

"I think you're mistaking us for your pretend friends ferret" Ron said looking angry, "Harry doesn't have to bribe his friends. Lucky for you that you have your daddy to pay yours." Dudley turned around surprised and looked at the tall blond boy who was engaged in a fight with Ron.

"Hey, stop it" Dudley yelled, "Don't you know that being mean is bad." Dudley colored a little remembering all the people he had been mean to over the years, but it was over now.

"Who's this? Let me guess another little mudblood your family has befriended Weasel" the blond said sneering. Dudley didn't know what the boy meant, but he could recognize the tone of an insult when he heard one.

"Draco" a voice interrupted the crowd, "You shouldn't be seen with these types of people. Who knows what kind of germs they may be carrying." A tall blond man who Dudley realized immediately was this boys father strode into view.

"Ron, Harry, Dudley" he heard Mr. Weasley say, "What did I tell you about keeping with the group." Dudley turned to face the redhead. "Malfoy" Arthur greeted somewhat civilly inclining his head.

"Weasley" the elder blond said in a bored tone, "Come Draco." The two blonds walked away and Dudley got the feeling that what he had just observed was likely a normal occurrence. He scurried after the elder Weasley and made a note to ask Harry about the boy later.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Alright, for our last stop I'm going to take Harry and Dudley to Ollivanders" Arthur said, "The rest of you should go back to The Leaky Cauldron and head back home. We'll meet you there soon."

Dudley was nervous, actually nervous was a major understatement. He was shaking with anxiety and was probably whiter than the Draco boy from earlier. It wasn't that he necessarily didn't want magic, the Weasley's had slowly been showing him that even though there were bad wizards out there, there were also very good ones. It was sort of like muggles they had explained, just because his mum and dad were bad, didn't mean all muggles were. Now he was more afraid that they would get there and it wouldn't be too hard for them to figure out that he was an imposter, that he didn't belong.

"You alright Dudley" his cousin asked him sounding concerned, "You're looking kind of pale."

"I-I'm fine" Dudley stuttered.

"Don't worry about Mr. Ollivander" Harry said trying to reassure him, "He seems a little creepy, but he's really good at what he does." Dudley knew Harry was trying, but it really didn't make him feel any better. Now he knew there was no chance he wouldn't be found out, and there was no way Uncle Severus would want some muggle around. He knew he only put up with him now because he thought he was a wizard. He felt Mr. Weasley's hand on his shoulder guiding him into a dusty looking shop and sighed.

"Ah, hello Mr. Dursley. I wondered when I would be seeing you" the creepy old man said and Dudley darted a look at his cousin. Harry simply shrugged, and so Harry turned his attention back to the man.

After a few moments of creepy silence the man began handing him wands to try, but none of them did anything at all. Not a thing, Dudley began feeling more and more miserable as the wands went on. Dudley even realized that the man was beginning to look slightly disgruntled.

"Ten and a half inches, willow with dragon heartstring" the man said handing him yet another wand. This time when Dudley touched the wand it didn't feel ice cold as the others had, but instead seemed to be slightly warm. As soon as he waved it around a shower of orange sparks shot from the tip and he shot up in surprise.

"The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Dursley" Ollivander said softly, "Sometimes it simply takes time." Dudley nodded eyes wide at the wand he had dropped on the counter. Mr. Ollivander was packaging it up and Mr. Weasley handed him some gold in exchange and took the wand from the mans hand.

"He's still a little jumpy around magic" Mr. Weasley explained, "Late starter you know."

Mr. Ollivander smiled and nodded in understanding. "You should not worry Mr. Dursley, some of the greatest wizards and witches have gotten a late start in their magical careers" he said to Dudley's shaking figure.

"Um, th-th-thanks" Dudley stuttered and stepped away from the man, his smile was even more frightening than his regular look. He followed Mr. Weasley and his cousin out the door, he couldn't wait to get back to the Burrow.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Molly, Arthur, I cannot do what he wants from me" Severus Snape said as the children played outside. Dudley was still a little shaken up from his adventure that afternoon and so they had thought a little fresh air would do him good.

"What exactly is it that he asked Severus" Molly said curiously. Severus paced agitatedly around the kitchen recalling what Dumbledore had asked of him.

"The boys wouldn't even want that" he muttered aloud. Not noticing the confused glances the elder Weasley's were exchanging. "If nothing else this certainly proves that the old man has finally lost his marbles" Snape said.

"WHAT IS IT HE WANTS SEVERUS" both Weasley parents exclaimed their curiosity finally getting the better of them.

"He wants me to become guardian to both Harry and Dudley" Snape told them finally facing them, "I told him it was unfeasible as his spy on the Dark Lord, but he would have none of it. He said 'Severus, this would give you even better access to his innermost plans. Besides the boys can't go back to the Dursley's. You've said it yourself.'" Snape groaned just saying the words de him angry.

"Well, Dumbledore does tend to know what he's doing Severus" Arthur said.

"You can't possibly think this is a good plan. Even if I wasn't a member of the organization that killed Potter's parents and one of the bad wizards that Dursley is so afraid of I am hardly cut out to take care of children" Snape snapped sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Severus" Molly said softly, "You are a spy, and a good man who has paid for his sins for a long time. Besides, while I think this may be hard on Harry, Dudley really does seem to like his Uncle Severus." Snape scoffed and scowled in the direction of Molly.

"She's right Severus, he's really taken to you" Arthur admitted, "Haven't you noticed that he turns to you for reassurance."

"Only because he doesn't know you well enough. Give it time and he will realize what I am" Snape said, "I'm actually surprised that Potter hasn't told him anything yet."

"Perhaps you should talk to the bays about it" Molly said, "You won't know how they feel until you do."

Suddenly the group heard the racket of all the kids running into the room and they broke off their conversation. "Dad, can we see Dudley's wand" Ginny asked hurriedly as they rushed into the kitchen.

"Well now that's up to Dudley" Arthur said smiling.

"Can we see it Dudley" Ginny asked him.

"Uh, sure" Dudley said to her, "Your dad has it." Mr. Weasley pulled out the wand and extended it in Dudley's direction. Dudley took a step back, "There it is" he said nervously staring at it as if afraid it might bite him. He saw Mrs. Weasley nudge Snape and raise an eyebrow.

"Dudley, perhaps you could pick it up, it won't bite I promise you" Snape said snidely, but watched with interest as Dudley extended his hand and grabbed it from Mr. Weasley with trepidation.

"Nice Dudley" Fred and George said together, "Bet you can't wait to practice with it."

"Err, Uncle Severus says we're not allowed to do magic outside of school" Dudley said.

"Well, you can't, but I think what Fred and George meant is that you probably can't wait for school to start" Ron said clapping Dudley on the shoulder. Dudley shrugged and put the wand onto the table.

"Dudley, Harry, Professor Snape needs to talk to you for a bit after dinner alright" Molly said taking the situation into her own hands.

"Ok Mrs. Weasley" the boys said together.

"Be careful mate" Ron said, "You guys are starting to sound like the twins." Harry and Dudley both laughed and Dudley glanced at Snape. He knew Snape's opinions on the twins and didn't exactly want to ne seen in the same light as them. He wondered what Snape needed to talk to them about, it was probably about his lack of magic. He sighed at the very thought, Uncle Severus definitely wouldn't want him now.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Sorry about the wait, but I hope this chapter of tension has made up for it. Thanks to the following for the reviews.

AnimeObsessedGirl

cyiusblack

FireChildSlytherin5

lady foxzy

All The Pretty Horses

Fire From Above

Sweetdoggie

faerie fire


	9. In Which Snape Practices Avoidance

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, wish I did, but I don't.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I wonder what Snape wants to talk to us about" Harry said quietly to Dudley as they approached where the upstairs room where they knew Snape was waiting to talk to them. Dudley was silent, but knocked softly on the door hesitantly. Harry could have told him that Snape had insane hearing and could probably hear them breathing, but Dudley looked worried enough as it was.

"Enter" Snape voice said and Harry grimaced as he recognized the similar command from detentions over the years. Dudley pushed open the door and stepped inside nervously with Harry trailing behind. Snape stood in the middle of the room in his ever present black robes facing away from the doorway. Both Harry and Dudley stood silent just inside the doorway waiting anxiously. Dudley went to open his mouth, but Harry put a finger to his lips in the universal sign for 'be quiet'.

Finally, after a few more minutes of silence Snape turned to face them. "Boys" he began, but Harry noticed that he didn't seem as put together as usual, he even seemed unsure of himself which threw Harry off. "Dudley, how was your trip today" he asked.

Dudley thought to himself for a moment, "It was fine" he said with a shrug, "Oh! I just remembered we saw this blond boy, Derek or something like that, and his dad. Ron almost got into a fight with him." Snape raised a single eyebrow and Harry groaned. Dudley simply looked confused and glanced at his cousin. "You alright Harry?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Harry said, "I had forgotten our meeting with Malfoy." The green eyed boy looked at Snape trying to figure out the real reason they were hear. He somehow doubted it was just to ask how their day had gone.

"You ran into Draco and Lucius" Snape said sounding slightly surprised, "I hope Ronald used his few brain cells and didn't escalate the argument."

"He didn't Uncle Severus, he probably would have, but then Draco's dad came and so did Mr. Weasley" Dudley said falling at ease around Snape once more.

"Um, if you two are just going to have a heart to heart talk about Malfoy then can I go" Harry said sighing, "No offence, but this isn't really my idea of fun."

"Right, of course. I wanted to talk to you two about Dudley's magic" Snape said deciding that he could talk about the other thing later on. He watched as Dudley looked at the ground sadly. "Dudley" Snape said, "Look at me. There's something I think you should read." Dudley looked up wearily.

"I'm sorry Uncle Severus" Dudley said automatically causing Snape to sigh.

"Sorry for what Dudley?" Snape asked apprehensively, visions of havoc flying through his thoughts, "Did something happen?"

"No, I just- I'm sorry about magic" Dudley said again looking at the ground, "I suppose you probably don't want me for your nephew anymore. Are you going to send me back to Mum and Dad?"

Snape tried to put all the words together and figure out something cohesive, but to no avail. "I'm not sure what you mean, but I would NEVER send you back to those people," Snape said, "Remember what I said about looking at me. Now, the Headmaster gave me this letter today. It's the response your parents sent to your original Hogwarts letter. I think perhaps you should look at it." He held out the piece of paper and Dudley took it gingerly between thumb and forefinger.

He unfolded the paper and read it aloud. "You crackpot old fool" he said wincing at Harry's reaction to this opening, "How dare you come near my family. We are perfectly normal, do not ever try and contact me or my family again. I am not sending my Dudley to a place full of FREAKS! My wife, I know, would agree with me on this point. I would rather kill my son with my bare hands than have you people anywhere near him. If you ever try and contact my wife, myself, or my son, I will personally make sure you never see the light of day again." Dudley stared wide-eyed at the letter. Harry was looking at the ground, he had never expected that Vernon would threaten his sons life, but apparently he had. Snape, for his part was really regretting not looking at the letter before giving it to Dudley to read.

Snape was the first to speak. "I'm… sorry you had to see that Dudley" he said softly. Dudley, however, was silent for a few moments and both Snape and Harry worried about what reaction the boy would give.

"I can't believe they kept this from me" Dudley roared suddenly angry, "I really am a freak aren't I?" Snape wanted to intervene, remind him that the word was wizard, not freak, but he thought better of it and instead allowed the boy to get the feelings off his chest. "Well fine, I suppose if I have to be a freak I should just accept it. After all it's not like you're all evil" he said more sadly this time, but then a fire came into his eyes that made Snape both happy and worried at the same time, "If I've got to be a freak… I'll just have to be a damn good one!"

Harry smiled. "That's great Dud. Stick it to the man," he said, "You're just going to love Hogwarts. I wonder what house you'll be in." Dudley looked confused, but Harry was already imagining having his cousin (the new and improved version of course) at his school. It would be a second chance for them to have a good friendship.

"Harry, I need to speak with your cousin alone please" Snape said dismissing him easily, and Harry was starting to realize that this had been pretty much a waste of his time. Harry shot out of the room like a dart and ran off to tell the Weasley's the good news.

"Dudley" Snape said once Harry had left, "I think we should talk. First of all I'd like to remind you that you are NOT a freak. That is just the vocabulary your father chose in his ignorance. Second, and even more importantly, while I think it's great that you want to be a good wizard I want you to remember that revenge against your parents is not the right reason to want to work hard at your studies." Dudley nodded understandingly.

"I know Uncle Severus, and I'm sorry I said freak again. It's just habit, I'm really trying" Dudley said with a sigh, "but it's hard to remember. Especially when I'm upset."

"I know" Snape said, "And I do appreciate how hard you've been trying. I think perhaps you should go downstairs and join the others. Maybe they'll teach you some spells, but remember you're not to attempt anything with your wand until you get to Hogwarts."

Dudley bit his lip. "By the way Uncle Severus, what did Harry mean when he said he wondered what house I would be in" he asked curiously.

"At Hogwarts there are four houses. They compete against each other in Quidditch among other things" Snape explained, "The four houses are Gryffindor, which is the house your cousin is in, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, which is my house."

Dudley smiled, "I hope I'm in Slytherin then" he said, "Thanks for explaining Uncle Severus."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So, what did they say Severus" Arthur Weasley asked that evening after the boys were in bed.

"About what" Snape asked lifting his tea to his lips.

"The guardianship" Molly said curiously.

Snape lifted the palm of his hand to his forehead. "I forgot to ask" Snape said groaning, "I got wrapped up in talking to Dudley about his magic that I completely failed to remember the guardianship issue. However, it was probably for the best."

"You're going to have to talk to them about it sometime Severus" Molly said sharply, "Why put off the inevitable. I did not think cowering away from tough issues was really your style."

Snape winced. Molly really did have a way of making him feel like a naughty child sometimes. "I know Molly. It simply slipped my mind. I will speak to the boys tomorrow, though I am sure it will not be a pleasant conversation. Arthur laughed.

"They're just boys Severus. I'm sure it won't be as terrible as you expect" he said.

Suddenly Snape winced in pain. "I have to go" he said simply and apparated into the night.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey Dud" Ron whispered while Harry slept soundly, "Why do you call Snape uncle? You might wanna stop that. He doesn't really like kids, besides, since you'll be going to Hogwarts with us you'll have to call him Professor Snape anyways."

Dudley glanced at the redhead wordlessly. "When he rescued us he told us to call him Uncle Severus so that people wouldn't be suspicious" Dudley told him softly, "Harry said the same thing though, but I figure if he doesn't want me to call him that he'll tell me himself."

Suddenly Harry rolled over and moaned in his sleep. They both recognized the signs of an oncoming nightmare by now and jumped over to his bed accordingly.

"Harry mate, wake up" Ron said shaking his friend awake, "It's just a nightmare, you're perfectly safe at the Burrow." Harry clutched his forehead and clenched his jaw in pain.

"It hurts so much" he hissed out sibilantly, "Why won't it stop." Ron and Dudley both sat beside him on the bed knowing there was nothing they could do, but to wait it out. Finally, after what seemed an eternity Harry sat up his scar looked red and irritated, but the pain had subsided.

"What was it this time" Dudley asked softly. Harry had explained about Voldemort and things, but it was still all new to him.

"I dreamed that Voldemort was having a meeting and Lucius Malfoy knew all about the Dursley's and they were going to send both of us back there" Harry said sobbing by this point.

"Don't worry Harry, it was just a nightmare. How would they know anything about the Dursley's" Ron said, "Come on mate. You might want to try and get some more sleep, you look like a zombie."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Ron" Harry said flopping face first into the pillow, "Maybe I'll actually sleep alright now."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Harry, you look dead on your feet. Have something to eat, it'll give you energy" Mrs. Weasley said with a worried frown on her face, "You too Severus. Here's your coffee."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley" Harry said scooping some eggs onto his plate, "Didn't sleep so great last night. Nightmares."

Molly looked sad. "Don't you have something he can use for that Severus" Molly asked, "Dreamless Sleep or something. Look at how tired he is."

Snape looked up from his coffee to the face of his young charge and realized with dismay that he should have been paying more attention to the boy instead of just expecting Molly and Arthur to take care of him. The circles under his eyes were prominent, eyes bloodshot, and he looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep in a long while. "Perchance you are right Molly. I could give him some Dreamless Sleep. How long have you been having trouble sleeping Mr. Potter" Snape said internally berating himself for not having noticed prior to this.

"Erm, well" Harry said looking down at his breakfast blushing. Snape sighed.

"I think, Mr. Potter that you and I need to have a discussion" Snape said and watched as the boy went to pull himself to his feet, "Not right now Potter, you need to eat some more of that breakfast. Mrs. Weasley's right it will give you some energy which you obviously need."

"Alright Professor" Harry said, but Snape noted that he was basically just pushing the food around his plate.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that even though it was rather short. As always a huge thanks to my reviewers:

All The Pretty Horses

AnimeObsessedGirl

FireChildSlytherin5

faerie fire

Fire From Above

speckled girl

Tribblelet


	10. Spellwork

Disclaimer: I just do this for fun. I do not earn any money doing this since I have nothing to do with the true Harry Potter world.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You want to what" Harry asked Snape his eyes wide as he made an attempt to clarify what he had just heard, "I know I didn't hear you correctly. I couldn't have." Snape took a deep breath forcing himself to be patient with the boy. He knew this wasn't a choice, Albus Dumbledore didn't give choices to Severus Snape, he gave orders.

"The Headmaster believes it would be" Snape paused for a moment looking away from the green eyed boy, "Inadvisable for you and your cousin to return to your relatives home and as such you need a new guardian. The Headmaster wishes for me to be that guardian. It's quite simple Mr. Potter."

"Simple" Harry yelled thankful for the soundproofing spells Snape had put up, "How is that at all simple?"

"Potter, do you really think I want to have two teenaged wards" Snape said acerbically, "Unfortunately it's not optional for either of us." Harry dropped into a chair exhausted and rubbed at his scar with a hand. It was still a little enflamed from last nights nightmare and had been prickling since he woke up.

"Alright, so what do I have to do" Harry said dejectedly, "I doubt Dudley will be upset, he'll probably be overjoyed." Seeing shock etched on his professors face he continued. "Don't look so stunned Professor, I know when I don't have any other options and I'm willing to try and work this out for the best" he intoned flatly, "I ignore you, you ignore me?"

Snape didn't really know what to say to the boy. He had planned for the boy to make more of a fuss, kick, scream, something to let Snape know that Harry Potter was still there. "I am not going to ignore you Mr. Potter. That would not be beneficial for either of us" Snape said calmly, "The Headmaster wishes for Dudley, yourself, and I to meet in his office this afternoon and spend the duration of the holiday at the school where your cousin can practice his magic."

Harry scowled slightly, but nodded. "Alright, shall I go tell Dudley then" he asked. Snape shook his head.

"No, I believe it would be best if I told him myself. Why don't you just send him to see me" Snape said still a little worried about Potters calm demeanor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ah, good to see all of you made it safe and sound" Dumbledore said with a smile, "You must be Mr. Dursley, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Dudley took a step back from the older man and looked hard at the ground. Dumbledore tried to take no notice of the obviously shy boy. "Mr. Potter, how are you feeling" he asked Harry. Harry glared realizing that Snape had obviously shared everything he knew.

"Fine Professor" Harry ground out sullenly meeting the Headmasters twinkling blue eyes, "Thank you for allowing me to spend the rest of the summer here Professor."

"Oh, it's no problem. The wards of professors are more than welcome to joint their guardians in their chambers" Dumbledore said smiling at Snape causing the dark haired professor to scowl.

"Yes, well neither of them is my ward as of yet Headmaster" Snape said realizing that Dudley was hiding behind his taller frame, not that that worked particularly well as the boy was still quite wide.

"Tomorrow Severus" Dumbledore said, "Now, I've had the elves expand your quarters to add a few extra rooms and I've reset the password. Your new password is 'Skittles', but I'm sure you and the boys can agree on something together to change it to." Snape scowled at the new password, Harry stifled a laugh, and Dudley simply suddenly felt hungry.

"Yes, I will certainly change that password right away" Snape said coldly, "Come on boys, I suppose I must show you to my chambers." Snape turned tight on his heel his black robes billowing and Dudley and Harry rushed to follow him.

"Where are we going" Dudley whispered to Harry as they followed Snape into the bowels of the castle.

"Dungeons" Harry whispered back, "That's where his classroom is, and his office, so I suppose that's where his rooms are too."

"Dungeons" Dudley yelped, "That's a sick joke Harry. Uncle Sev, Harry says you're taking us to dungeons!"

Snape groaned under his breath. "Please do not call me 'Sev' Dudley" Snape said darkly, "And your cousin is correct we are not merely going to the dungeons we are already in the dungeons. My quarters are close by."

"But in the stories the bad stuff always happens in the dungeons" Dudley said pulling his arms tightly to his body and darting his eyes around as if he were afraid that something was going to jump out of the shadows.

Snape turned hearing the trepidation in Dudley's voice and stopped. "Dudley, don't worry those were just muggle stories. Remember, we discussed how they aren't true. Nothing will hurt you, I promise" Snape said in an attempt to be comforting.

"Yeah, you'll be fine in the dungeons as long as you're not a Gryffindor" Harry said laughing lightly, "Don't worry Dud, I was just kidding… sort of anyways. Seriously though, be careful of the Slytherins if you do end up in Gryffindor."

"Mr. Po- Harry, though I cannot remove house points at this time you should still not be slandering the other houses" Snape said moving once more.

"Why are we at a dead end" Dudley asked Harry quietly.

"This isn't a dead end Dudley" Snape answered for him, "This is the entrance to my quarters. Actually, why don't you say the password, I assume you remember it."

Dudley stared at the blank expanse of wall wearily. "Um, alright Uncle Severus" Dudley said, he took a deep breath and then, "Skittles." A handle appeared in the wall and Snape grasped it opening the door to his chambers though Dudley had a death grip on his robes and was shaking. He entered pulling the boy with him and watched as Potter entered dragging his feet behind them. The door shut behind them and Snape let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding upon discovering that Albus hadn't taken it upon himself to redecorate.

Harry looked around in awe, the place actually seemed rather… cozy, not what he would have expected being in the dungeons. "It's ok Dudley, you can stop hiding behind Professor Snape now" Harry said trying to get his cousin to let go of the surly professor. Dudley let go apprehensively and looked away from the professor.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly normal that the magic might have scared you, the wards are quite strong" Snape said walking through the room to his bedroom, "Well, are you two coming, or would you rather just stand there staring at the walls all day."

"Sorry Uncle Severus" Dudley said rushing across the room.

"Yeah, sorry Professor" Harry said.

"This," Snape said pointing to a closed door, "Is my bedroom. You are under no circumstances allowed in there." He opened a nearby door that was new, "This is your bathroom. You will share and you will keep it clean. Hogwarts has house elves, but that does not mean you should be untidy" Snape said leading them to two new doors next to each other. Both rooms were identical except that Harry's things were at the foot of one of the beds and Dudley's were at the other. "I assume this is yours Harry" Snape said, "I'll be in my lab, over there" Snape said pointing, "If you direly need my assistance knock on the door, otherwise I'll assume that you're helping Dudley with his spell work." Snape turned and strode towards his lab leaving the two boys behind.

"Come on Dud, we've been dismissed" Harry said tugging on his cousins arm and dragging him into what was apparently his new room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Just swish and flick" Harry said sounding frustrated.

"Wingardiam Leviosa" Dudley said flicking his new wand.

"Well, you got the movement right that time, but it's wingardium, not wingardiam" Harry told his cousin from where he lay on the bed, "Try it again."

"I'm tired of doing charms, can't we do something else" Dudley complained, but upon receiving a look from his cousin sighed and tried again, "Wingardium leviosa!" Dudley stared wide eyed as the book hovered into the air for a split second, but then rapidly smashed back onto the ground. The door smashed open and they saw Snape standing in their doorway looking around swiftly.

"What happened? What was that noise" the man asked agitatedly.

"I made the book float Uncle Severus" Dudley said beaming, "See. Wingardium leviosa." The book rose off the ground this time making it a little higher and lasting a little longer before falling back to the ground again. Snape raised a hand to the bridge of his nose.

"Perhaps you should use something a little lighter" Snape said raising an eyebrow, "Like a pillow." Potter looked properly chagrined and grabbed a pillow off the bed.

"Sorry" Harry said, "Lets try the summoning charm now Dud. The incantation is Accio"

"Dinner will be shortly, try not to break anything" Snape sneered and left the boys alone once more.

"Accio" Dudley shouted, but the pillow barely twitched, "Harry, I'm no good at this stuff." Harry rolled his eyes.

"No one's good to begin with Dud. You should have seen me and Ron in our first year, we took way longer than you" Harry said laughing, "Come on, try it again."

"Why don't you show me some m-magic" Dudley said tossing his wand onto the bed beside his cousin, "I haven't seen you do anything yet."

Harry stood and retrieved his wand from where he had laid it on the table beside the bed. "Err, what would you like me to do" Harry asked anxiously.

"Um, I dunno" Dudley said, "I don't even know what you can do." Dudley pouted up at his cousin and it gave Harry an idea.

Harry pointed his wand at Dudley and watched as his cousins eyes widened. "Rictusempra" Harry yelled the familiar tickling charm. Dudley began laughing uncontrollably.

"Harry, not funny" Dudley said breathily as he tried to get the tickling to stop to no avail.

"Finite incantatem" Harry said and the charm disappeared. Dudley grabbed Harry's leg and pulled the other boy to the ground and began tickling him manually.

"Dinner" the boys heard Snape yell and Harry tried vainly to get Dudley to stop, but Dudley wanted his revenge. "I said din- what do you think you're doing Dudley Dursley" Snape roared as he burst through the door and saw what was happening. Dudley froze and let go of his cousin.

"We were just playing Uncle Severus" Dudley whispered.

"Yeah, really Professor. It's ok" Harry said immediately backing his cousin up.

"I'll be the one to make sure of that" Snape said pointing his wand at Harry and muttering a diagnostic charm, "Lovely, you've re-injured your ankle. Luckily you've only pulled a muscle this time Potter. Try and stay off that ankle and it's time for dinner." Both Harry and Dudley had the grace to look embarrassed by their actions.

Dinner was nothing like it was at the Weasley's Dudley noted, it was back to all the healthy food that Uncle Severus seemed to enjoy. He glanced down at the stir fry wrinkling his nose at all the vegetables. The meal was silent and Dudley continually exchanged worried glances with his cousin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Alright, some ground rules" Snape said looking down at the two boys, "Dudley, you are not to go anywhere in the castle without Harry, myself or one of the other professors. You are free to eat your lunch wherever you wish, but breakfasts will be in here at 8 sharp, and dinners will occur in the Great Hall unless I say otherwise. You two are not to use your brooms unless you are supervised by a responsible adult, and Harry, Hagrid does not count as a responsible adult. We will be meeting with the Headmaster tomorrow morning for whatever the man has planned and you two are to be on your best behavior and I expect you both to be wearing your newest robes." Harry and Dudley looked up at him blinking rapidly. "I assume you both understand" Snape said. Both boys nodded their assent.

"Yes sir" Harry said looking to the ground, he nudged Dudley at his cousins silence.

"Er, yes Uncle Severus" Dudley said still nodding.

"Good, I don't believe there is anything else I need to cover, but I'm sure you'll find something to aggravate me with Harry" Snape said with a sigh, "Now, why don't you go and practice some more magic. I expect you both in bed for 10 o'clock." Dudley looked like he was about to complain, but Harry stopped him with a single look.

Snape re-entered his lab and the boys returned to magic training.

"Accio pillow" Dudley said concentrating with all his might, "I think I saw it move a little bit."

"I think maybe we need to keep working on it" Harry said smiling.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Sorry about the delay, but unfortunately real life got in the way. Thanks to my reviewers:

All The Pretty Horses

cyiusblack

Kantesch

bats212

8thweasleykid

AnimeObsessedGirl

faerie fire

FireChildSlytherin5

Fire From Above

KiraraTwoTail

Miriam1


	11. Pomp and Circumstance

Disclaimer: I don't own, don't make any money, etc. etc.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I don't want to come out" Harry heard Dudley say through the closed door. Harry sighed and straightened the emerald green dress robes Snape had instructed him to, and he kept an eye out for any sight of his soon to be guardian.

"Come on Dud," Harry said frustration seeping into his voice, "What's wrong?"

"Uncle Severus bought me a bunch of girl clothes" Dudley moaned, "I can't let anyone see me in a dress."

"They're robes" Harry explained, "You've seen Uncle… er, Uncle Severus wearing them. Besides to you really think he would buy you a dress. I'm wearing robes too, and they're part of the school uniforms too."

"You mean the whole school is going to see me in a dress" Dudley gasped, but Harry saw Snape enter the room at that moment and did a double take. Instead pf his usual black teaching robes Snape had somewhere found a set of somewhat fancy teal dress robes with white piping. Harry had to work hard to keep his jaw from falling at the sight of his professor in something other than black. He noticed that Snape even had his hair tied back and it looked less greasy than usual as well.

"I can't get him to come out" Harry whispered once recovered from the shock, "He thinks people are going to laugh at him." Snape raised a single brow and rapped on Dudley's door.

"Dudley Dursley you will come out here and allow me to inspect you or I will force you to. I will not have my ward looking sloppy" Snape said silkily. Within moments the door creaked open and Dudley emerged looking embarrassed and with his eyes trained on the ground.

"There you go" Dudley said stormily, "Now you can laugh all you want." Dudley was attired in robes of royal blue that, despite his extra weight, looked good on him. Actually, Harry had never seen his cousin look so good.

"Why would we laugh Dudley" Snape said in a less deadly voice.

"O, I don't know, maybe 'cuz I'm a boy in a dress" Dudley said and Harry had to stifle a laugh as he realized that Dudley sounded exactly like Ron had the previous year when talking about his horrendous dress robes.

"Dudley, look up and tell me what you cousin and I am wearing" Snape commanded.

"Dresses" Dudley said, but upon seeing his cousins face said, "Robes."

"Correct," Snape said, "And do you imagine people laugh at me? Would you laugh at me?" Harry bit his lip remembering the time in 3rd year when Neville's boggart had turned into Snape wearing his gran's clothing.

"No Uncle Severus" Dudley answered dutifully. Snape nodded curtly and turned on his heel. An act, Harry noted, that was not quite as intimidating when the man was dressed in teal.

"Well, we'd best be going," Snape said his voice as curt as his nod, "Tardiness will not be tolerated."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ah, Severus, Harry, Dudley. Right on time" Dumbledore said rubbing his hands together excitedly, "This is Coralynn Lockwood. I assume you'll remember her Severus." Snape nodded gazing at the Hufflepuff who had graduated a few years before Harry had started at the school.

"You are doing well I trust Miss. Lockwood" Snape said inanely in an attempt to be polite.

"Quite, Professor" the young woman said smiling, "I think I might be the first person ever to witness the feared potions master in a color other than black." Snape's lips thinned just slightly.

"Well, Miss. Lockwood here is a member of WCPS" Dumbledore said, "She's here to interview you all and then perform the ceremony." Snape nodded curtly at the headmaster.

"Shall we get started then" Coralynn asked, "I'll interview Mr. Dursley first."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So, Dudley. Do you mind me calling you Dudley" the woman said as Dudley sat alone with her in the headmasters office feeling quite alone. He shook his head. "Alright Dudley, so you wish to live with Professor Snape" the woman asked.

"Of course. Uncle Severus is the best, he's the one who saved Harry when he got hurt and he even puts up with me even though I slip up and call him a freak sometimes" Dudley admitted, "Harry says he scares a lot of people, but I don't know why. He's been so nice about everything. Even when I get scared of m- magic he reminds me that it's ok and it's not evil."

The woman seemed to be looking at him strangely. "How did Harry get hurt Dudley? Also, why do you call him a freak?" the woman asked.

"Oh, well my Dad, Harry's uncle. Well see, he doesn't like magic much and Dad sometimes tried to get rid of it by, um, well he believe in corporal punishment. So if anything weird happened Harry usually got hurt, and I don't actually think Uncle Severus is a freak, that's just what Dad called wizards" Dudley said, "So sometimes I still call wizards freaks, but Uncle Severus is trying teach me better." Dudley smiled a the young witch. "Did you go to Hogwarts too" Dudley asked curiously, "What house were you in? Did you like it?"

Coralynn was a little flustered, she really wasn't used to being questioned back. "Yes, I did. I was in Hufflepuff and I did enjoy it very much" she answered him, "Though I don't think Professor Snape liked me much. I was terrible at Potions. So, Professor Snape never scares you?"

"Well, I mean he's obviously a strict guy, but I don't think he'd hurt me or anything" Dudley said, "He's got too many principles for that."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So, you're Harry Potter" Coralynn said making Harry distinctly uncomfortable.

"That's me" Harry said attempting a flippant tone.

"So how do you feel about having Professor Snape as your guardian? I know you have some not so positive mutual history" she said with a slight smile, "Do you feel he'll treat you fairly considering?"

Harry sighed knowing this was really the only option besides returning to the Dursley's and he certainly didn't want that. "Well, I think he will treat me fairly, yeah. I mean we've had some bad history, and he didn't like my Dad much, but since I've been in his care this summer he's actually been pretty good" Harry said, "Dudley likes him too. So it's pretty much ideal isn't it."

"Dudley says you ran into some trouble with your old guardians" Coralynn said, "Would you mind telling me about it?"

"Not much to tell is there. They don't like me" Harry said, "They punished me. Professor Snape fixed me up. End of story."

Coralynn could tell that the boy was really defensive, but at the same time neither of the boys had displayed any aversion to the placement or give her any reason to deny the request. Now all she had to do was talk to Snape… goody.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Alright, Professor Dumbledore. After talking to all three parties involved I feel that there is nothing to hinder this going forward" Coralynn announced once the group was all in the office once more, "So let's get to the ceremony of the thing shall we." Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling madly.

"Alright, Professor. We'll do your part first" Coralynn said apprehensively, "Do you Severus Snape promise to protect Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter to the best of your abilities and to be available to help them with any problem they may have?"

"I do" Snape said.

"Ok, Professor. I heed you to take Dudley's hands and repeat after me" Coralynn instructed. She waited while Snape did as she said. "I Severus Snape" she said and waited for him to repeat, "Do promise to you Dudley Dursley, that I will treat you as if you were my own son. Guiding you in life, and love and working to keep you safe."

"Do promise to you Dudley Dursley, that I will treat you as if you were my own son. Guiding you in life, and love and working to keep you safe" Snape repeated solemnly.

"Now Harry" Coralynn said quietly.

Snape took Harry's hands in his own and stared into the familiar green eyes. "I Severus Snape do promise to you Harry Potter, that I will treat you as if you were my own son. Guiding you in life, and love and working to keep you safe" Snape said noticing that Harry was shaking slightly.

"Alright, Dudley. Do you swear to act as a real son, listen to Professor Snape as if her were your biological father, and trust him to respect and take care of you?"

"I do" Dudley said.

"And you Harry. Do you swear to act as a real son, listen to Professor Snape as if he were your biological father, and trust him to respect and take care of you?"

Harry was silent for a moment and finally said, "I do."

Coralynn nodded. "Alright, Severus, Dudley hug each other" she ordered. Harry was shocked as his professor enveloped his cousin in a hug and a bright golden light flared around them, though he had heard no spell uttered.

"Now, Harry."

Harry wanted to flee, but Snape stood silently waiting for Harry to come to him. Harry knew he really had no other choice and so with feet that felt like lead approached Snape. After a few moments of staring at him apprehensively Harry went to hug the man awkwardly. He felt Snape's arms circle him as his face met Snape's warn, hard, teal clad chest. He felt a satisfying warmth cover him and dimly saw the same golden light surrounding them. Finally Snape let go and Harry stumbled backwards. Dumbledore was smiling as was Ms. Lockwood.

"Well, it appears my job here is done" Coralynn said softly, "I'll be back to make sure everything is going smoothly in a few months time." She let herself out and still Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, I believe this calls for a celebration" Dumbledore said lightly, "I'll have the house elves whip up something special for tonight." Harry still felt a little hazy and the Dumbledore looked at him a little worriedly. "I think Severus you should take Harry back to your chambers. He's looking a little peaky and could probably do with some rest" Dumbledore said.

"What about me" Dudley piped up indignantly.

"How would you like a tour of the castle Mr. Dursley" Dumbledore said standing up, "I happen to know quite a few of its secrets." Dudley looked a little apprehensive, but at the same time he noticed that Harry was swaying a little bit.

"Is Harry going to be ok" he asked nervously.

"Oh yes. Just a little drained I would expect" Dumbledore said, "So, how about that tour?"

"Um, if it's alright with uncle Severus" Dudley said and watched as his new guardian nodded and caught his cousin before he fell. Snape left the room with Harry in his arms.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry snapped awake and realized he had been gently placed in his new bed. The last thing he remembered was the ceremony thing that had gone on in the Headmasters office, but he had no clue how he could have gotten down here. Before he could really ponder the matter though Professor Snape appeared by his bedside.

"How are you feeling" the man said in the voice he usually reserved for comforting Dudley.

"I'm alright sir" Harry said sitting up, "What happened? How did I get here?"

"You were drained by the ceremony this afternoon" Snape said slowly, "I had to carry you back here." Harry felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Sorry sir" Harry said rather meekly, "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's alright Harry" Snape said continuing his soft manner, "If you fell asleep then your body obviously needed it." Harry noticed that Snape was dressed in his usual black robes again.

"Where's Dudley" Harry asked upon realizing his cousin was nowhere to be found, "Is he sleeping too?"

"The Headmaster took him on a tour. It's dinnertime though, we should be able to meet both of them in the Great Hall" Snape admitted. Harry jumped out of bed and followed the man out of his - their- chambers.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Are you ok" Dudley asked quietly though he had the eerie feeling that the woman of is left, a Professor McGonagall, was listening, "By the way is this all the staff?"

"I'm fine" Harry said, "Just needed to rest I suppose, and no this isn't everyone. Just a few are here."

"Time for the surprise" Dumbledore said as the dessert arrived before them. Dudley's jaw dropped as he eyed the giant cake that appeared on the table. It was a dessert that Harry had seen only a few times before and never on the student tables. The head table did have it every once in awhile though. "For Mr. Potter and Mr. Dursley's information this is a white chocolate raspberry cake. It happens to be Professor Snape's favorite." Harry watched as Dumbledore cut a thick slice for Snape and the man stared at it as if transfixed. He smiled and accepted a piece from the Headmaster as well. "Enjoy everyone" Dumbledore said and everyone at the table dug in, except Snape who ate in the same dignified manner with which he always did. Though Harry though he heard a moan of delight issue from the normally stoic man upon his first bite. Today, Harry realized, was surely a day of firsts.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. It was, admittedly, fun to write.

Special thanks to the following for reviews:

FireChildSlytherin5

AnimeObsessedGirl

Maddie Claire

Fire From Above

bats212

faerie fire

lady foxzy

KiraraTwoTail

Laura Hisel

starangel2106


End file.
